Kakashi y su mundo al revés
by CaroHatake
Summary: Hacía tanto tiempo que venía planeando decirle a su amada pelirosa lo que sentía... -Sakura, me gus... ¡me gustan los hombres!- ... Pero francamente nunca esperó que todo resultara al revés.
1. Chapter 1

Geeeeeeeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que muy, pero muy bien! :D

Acá les traigo una nueva historia, que está recien recien echa! :P O sea que van a tener que esperar hasta que suba la continuación, pero ustedes saben que nunca dejo nada sin terminar así que si la historia les gustó no desesperen ;)

Les comento que esta no es la historia que venía diciendo que iba a subir, esa es otra más tierna... ésta es más divertida :P

Así que sin más, los dejo disfrutar! Déjenme un comentario a ver si les gustó o si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, siempre son bienvenidas :)

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto :)**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

**1- Acto fallido.**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 22:30hs, y francamente se le estaba haciendo tarde… más de lo habitual.

Suspiró cansado una vez más mirando la gran Luna desde la ventana, que estaba increíblemente brillante esa noche.

-Tal vez hoy se me dé…- murmuró para sí mismo, dándole otra mirada al reloj que no dejaba de sonar con su molesto tic tac.

Pero las ajugas poco y nada se habían movido… al menos para él.

-Ummm… Sakura debe querer matarme…- comentó con un dejo de humor, recordando a su irritable ex alumna y ahora amiga.

¿Y cómo no va a querer matarlo? ¡Lo había invitado a cenar a las 20:30hs!

-Sí, va matarme…- aseguró el shinobi. –Lo mejor sería no ir…- susurró caminando al mullido sillón donde se recostó.

-No, no puedo evadir el tema… hoy tengo qué decírselo.- afirmó con decisión.

Pero hacía tantos meses que decía lo mismo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que 'juraba' confesarle a su querida pelirosa lo que sentía… pero era tan difícil.

Ciertamente él nunca tuvo problemas con nada ni nadie. Menos con las mujeres.

Pero Sakura no era cualquier mujer.

Era su ex alumna, su amiga, su compañera de misiones y entrenamiento, el ninja médico que siempre lo salvaba, de vez en cuando era su chef 'personal' que lo invitaba a comer…

Pero además de todo eso, era la dueña de su corazón.

-Qué cursi…- musitó asqueado.

Pero por más romántico y dulzón que sonara, era la verdad.

Tal vez habría otras palabras, otras formas de decirlo… pero esa en particular, aunque estuviera trillada, era la más exacta y precisa.

Suspiró nuevamente con cansancio. Definitivamente, si de asuntos de amor se trataba, él no era para nada bueno en eso.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se había enamorado?

-Ummm…- musitó pensándolo. –Esta es la primera vez…- aceptó tranquilo.

Aunque la aceptación no era lo que lo preocupaba.

No, claro que no.

Aceptar lo que se siente no es difícil, y menos cuando no lo podes evitar.

Lo difícil… lo complicado… lo intrincado del asunto era decírselo a su ex alumna y amiga.

-La peor parte…- murmuró cansado, mirando el gran e 'interesante' techo de su hogar.

Él jamás en la vida había sentido eso. Por ende nunca antes tuvo que decírselo a nadie.

Además, él era más de demostrar las cosas… pocas veces hablaba más de lo que necesitaba.

Pero a Sakura, conociéndola, tenía que decirle todo. Hasta con detalles.

-Pero eso es tan cursi…- musitó asqueado una vez más.

¡Y sí que lo era!

Decir todo lo que se siente. No guardarse nada. Tener 0 secretos para con ella… _eso_ era tan cursi.

Y ni hablar de demostrarlo en frente de todos. Otra cosa que lo asqueaba.

-Es decir… nunca me gustó que todos supieran de mi vida privada…- aclaró. –Pero supongo que si Sakura va a ser mi novia tengo que dejárselo en claro a todos los hombres…- razonó con obviedad.

Pero se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba pensando.

-Ni siquiera le dije lo que siento y ya estoy suponiendo que me va a corresponder…- murmuró cansado.

-Obito debe estar burlándose de mí.- comentó con un dejo de humor, recordando a su mejor amigo.

Casi podía escuchar la risa del morocho Uchiha y un gran '¡baka!' dedicado sólo para él.

Entonces sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Él tal vez lo haría…- musitó suavemente. –Aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a Rin.- recordó con algo de tristeza.

Suspiró una vez más.

-Definitivamente esto no es lo mío.- comentó con algo de molestia mientras se sentaba.

Su ojo negro y vago se posó una vez más en el reloj.

-23:00hs en punto…- susurró desganado.

–Desde que terminamos el entrenamiento que estoy pensando en esto.- dijo aburrido.

-Supongo que tengo que ir y decírselo no importa qué.- aceptó derrotado.

-Aunque estoy seguro que ella no me va a corresponder.- dijo con seguridad.

-Después de todo… para ella sólo soy su viejo sensei pervertido.- comentó con algo de diversión.

Suspiró una vez más y se puso de pie.

-No le tengo miedo a las misiones de rango S y menos le voy a tener miedo a estos sentimientos.- masculló con orgullo.

Y así sin más, salió de su casa. Decidido a decir por fin lo que había callado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaba fría…- comentó con pocos ánimos la pelirosa, mirándolo con cierto enojo.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente, mirando el plato lleno de comida que hacía algunas horas habrá estado deliciosa.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó ligeramente irritada la Haruno mientras levantaba los platos.

-Ummm… me quedé leyendo y no me di cuenta del tiempo.- mintió descaradamente el peligris, caminando al sillón de la sala.

-Habrá estado muy entretenida la lectura, ¿eh?- comentó con doble intención la Haruno, sentándose a su lado.

-Ummm… algo así…- respondió desinteresado el shinobi. "Ni te imaginas…" pensó cansado, recordando las largas horas de debate consigo mismo.

-Bueno, ya que no pudimos hablar porque no cenamos… ¿vemos una película?- le propuso la muchacha con una sonrisa, de esas que a él lo desarmaban.

-Ummm… Sakura, tengo algo para decirte.- dijo serio el peligris, mirando fijamente los grandes ojos verdes de la chica.

-Mmm… me estás asustando.- comentó algo incómoda la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo.- aclaró Kakashi con voz tranquila. "Al menos no para vos" pensó un poco, sólo un poco nervioso.

Sakura lo miró en silencio por algunos segundos. Y no vio en los oscuros ojos de su ex maestro nada que fuera de temer.

-Te escucho.- le dijo por fin, con una dulce sonrisa que siempre tenía para él.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, embelesado por esa sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento lo supo. Iba a decirle lo que sentía.

Corriendo el gran riesgo de que ella se alejara de él para siempre.

No le molestaba que ella lo viera como un simple amigo mientras la tuviera siempre a su lado… pero tal vez ella se horrorizaba con lo que le iba a decir y no querría verlo nunca más.

Quizás si le decía que le gustaba y no que la amaba el 'daño' no sería tan grave.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" se preguntó molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Kakashi?- la suave voz de la chica lo sacó de sus hipótesis.

Ahora tenía que decírselo. Ya había abierto la boca.

-Ummm… Sakura, vos sabes lo mucho que te aprecio.- comenzó a decir el peligris, lo más calmado que podía.

-Nos hicimos amigos después de que Naruto y Sasuke se fueron.- agregó con voz suave, sin mostrar sus nervios.

-Sé que puedo confiar en vos más que en otra persona… y nunca me vas a juzgar.- contó tranquilo.

-Compartimos muchos recuerdos juntos… y siempre voy a estar para vos, no importa lo que pase.- aseguro serio.

-Lo sé, Kakashi.- dijo ella suavemente, sonriendo con ternura. -¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que querías decirme?- curioseó la pelirosa, buscando la respuesta en su oscuro ojo negro.

El peligris suspiró juntando fuerzas: era sí o sí.

"Acá voy…" se dijo no muy confiado. "Sería más fácil si me gustaran los hombres" pensó con algo de humor.

-Lo que quería decirte es que… me gus… me gustan los hombres- soltó atropelladamente.

Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del gran y estúpido error que había cometido. Su mente le había jugado una de las peores bromas.

"Genial…" pensó con sarcasmo, mirando la incrédula cara de la única mujer que amaba.

Ahora sí estaba completamente seguro, él no servía para esas cosas.


	2. A veces los problemas

Geeeente! Es increíble, INCREÍBLE que hoy sea 31/12/2010 :/ Yo no caigo que hoy se termina el año, todavía no lo creo u.u

Se pasó muy, muy rápido! Este año estuvo lleno de animes que ame :D Y aparte fue mi debut como escritora! Así que estoy muy, muy feliz! ^^

Gracias a todos por leer mis fics y dejar un comentario, la verdad no sé qué haría si no apoyaran mis locas propuestas (de seguro estaría llorando a moco tendido)

Pero ese no es el punto!

Les deseo a todos un hermoso año 2011, con mucha imaginación, risas, sonrisas y momentos buenos.

Les dejo una pregunta para responder: ¿Tendremos en el 2011 el tan esperado final de _Naruto_? :O Ojalá y sí! Quiero ver cómo termina esta maravillosa historia! ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece al genio **Masashi Kishimoto**. Kishi, a ver con qué me sorprendes este 2011 ;)

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**2- A veces los problemas no son tan problemáticos después de todo.**

Sakura no salía de su asombro.

El gran Kakashi Hatake, deseado por todas las mujeres, envidiado por muchos, y con un gran historial de conquistas… ¿era gay?

-¿Qué?- preguntó como un reflejo de su incredulidad.

Pero Kakashi no podía decir nada.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Si con esa metida de pata toda valentía había quedado por el piso!

De nada servía ahora aclarar su estúpido error.

-No puedo creerlo…- comentó la pelirosa, empezando a asimilarlo.

"Ni yo" pensó molesto consigo mismo el peligris.

-Gracias, Kakashi.- la dio la chica con una dulce sonrisa, mirándolo con esa gran ternura que sólo ella poseía.

Él, por otra parte, no entendió. ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

-Porque me confiaste algo tan importante para vos.- le 'respondió' la Haruno, leyendo la pregunta en su cara.

-Ummm…- fue lo único que alcanzó a musitar, la sorpresa no le cabía en la mente.

"Aunque es mejor que lo tome así que de otra forma…" consideró el Hatake.

-¿Y quién es?- cuestionó Sakura, con una pícara mirada en sus orbes verdes.

-Ummm… ¿quién es quién?- preguntó sin entender Kakashi, mirándola con fingida tranquilidad.

-El chico que te gusta, ¿quién más?- dijo con obviedad la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué supones que me gusta alguien en particular?- preguntó el peligris, con una mirada escéptica.

-Porque si no, no me hubieras confiado tu secreto.- explicó lógica la chica.

-Ummm…- musitó el shinobi.

¿Y ahora qué le decía?

Podría inventar a alguien, pero conociendo a Sakura, en algún momento le pediría que se lo presentara.

Entonces esa idea quedaba descartada.

"¿Pero qué le digo?" se preguntó ligeramente desesperado.

-¿Puedo adivinar?- preguntó inocente la pelirosa, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, aceptando la propuesta sin poder negarse.

-Veamos… No creo que sea Asuma-sensei, él es demasiado varonil y bruto algunas veces.- comentó la muchacha, analizando.

-Mmm… tampoco creo que Sasuke o Naruto, porque son muy infantiles según te escuché decir.- recordó la pelirosa.

-Entonces me queda… ¿Gai-sensei?- preguntó divertida Sakura.

-Ni aunque fuera el último en la faz de la Tierra.- negó cansado el Hatake.

-¡Jaja! Ya sabía.- dijo con humor la chica. –Entonces juego todas mis fichas a que es Iruka-sensei.- sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

Y Kakashi no supo qué decir, otra vez.

Si analizaba la hipotética situación en que él de verdad fuera gay… lo más… cercano que podía gustarle era, irónicamente, Iruka.

"La oportunidad perfecta" pensó aliviado el peligris.

-Ummm…- musitó corriendo a vista, dando la impresión de vergüenza.

-¡Lo sabía!- chilló la pelirosa. –Iruka-sensei es el único que encaja con vos perfectamente.- comentó la chica.

-¿Por qué lo decís?- cuestionó confuso el shinobi.

-Porque Iruka-sensei parece ser pasivo, los demás no lo serían.- contó segura la chica.

-… ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Sakura?- preguntó algo dudoso el Hatake.

Y ella se sonrojó. ¡Siempre tenía que hablar de más!

-E-eh… bueno, yo también tengo un secreto para confiarte…- comentó apenada la pelirosa.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres?- soltó 'despreocupado' el peligris.

-¡No!- exclamó histérica la chica. –M-me... gusta el yaoi.- confesó al final, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ummm... de ahí viene lo de 'pasivo' ¿eh?- entendió Kakashi, completamente aliviado.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Bueno Sakura, ya que nos sinceramos…- empezó a decir Kakashi. "Aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba" agregó en su mente con cansancio. –Creo que es hora de irme.- continuó diciendo.

-¿Qué? No, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.- sentenció segura la pelirosa.

-Ummm… ¿cómo cuáles?- cuestionó el peligris, mirándola vagamente.

-Como cuándo le vas a decir a Iruka-sensei lo que sentís. Y qué vas a hacer para conquistarlo.- contestó lógica la chica.

-Sakura, una cosa es que a mí… me guste… Iruka…- empezó a decir el Hatake. "Kami, es tan difícil" pensó asqueado. –Y otra muy distinta es que yo… le guste a él- explicó lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Por favor, es obvio que le gustas.- dijo segura Sakura. –Siempre se sonroja si lo ayudas, y ni hablemos si lo salvas…- comentó la chica.

"¿¡Qué!" exclamó incrédulo el peligris. "No, no. De ninguna manera eso es verdad" negó efusivo en su mente.

-Ummm… yo no lo creo. Iruka debe tener… respeto hacia mí, nada más.- trató de minimizar la idea.

-Mmm… si vos decís…- comentó sin creer la chica.

-Ummm… ahora sí me voy.- avisó el peligris, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien. Te voy a dejar ir por hoy, pero si me prometes algo.- puso la condición la Haruno.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido el shinobi.

-Mañana me tenes que acompañar a comprar ropa. Vamos a salir con las chicas y no tengo nada que ponerme.- le contó la pelirosa.

-Ummm… Okey, ¿a qué hora?- preguntó cansado el peligris.

-7:30hs.- contestó como si nada la chica.

-Ummm… ¿no es muy temprano para ser sábado?- cuestionó el chico.

-Es que con vos, 7:30hs son 9:30hs.- aclaró la chica, ligeramente irritada.

-Ummm… está bien.- aceptó sin chistar Kakashi, puesto que ella tenía razón.

Sakura sonrió complacida, y acompañó a su amigo a la puerta.

-Umm… nos vemos.- saludó vagamente el Hatake, antes de empezar a caminar con pasos tranquilos.

-Nos vemos…- susurró la pelirosa suavemente mientras lo veía alejarse.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y se apoyó en ella.

Al mismo tiempo que las amargas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se llevó una mano al lugar donde reposaban los pedazos de su corazón roto, sintiendo un dolor abismal.

Puesto que sabía que había perdido… lo que su corazón siempre había querido tener.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué te parece este?- le preguntó la pelirosa mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Él trató de poner su mejor cara desinteresada… ¿¡Cómo iba a hacerlo si Sakura tenía puesta una pollera escandalosamente corta y una camisa que marcaba su apetecible busto!

No, definitivamente era imposible.

Se revolvió incómodo en la silla donde estaba.

Escondió la cara entre las hojas de ese Icha Icha que había leído unas 100 veces, y buscó alguna respuesta que no denotara sus ganas de tirársele encima.

-Ummm… - musitó 'despreocupado'

-Kakashi…- masculló la pelirosa al verlo no ponerle atención.

Se agachó un poco a su altura y le arrebató el dichoso librito anaranjado a su ex maestro.

-Prometiste ayudarme.- le recriminó decepcionada.

-Ummm…- musitó una vez más, tratando con todas sus fuerzas mirarla a los ojos…

¡Pero con ese tentador escote a nada de distancia de él, ¿quién podría?

Su vago ojo negro dio una fugar en indiscreta mirada dentro de la blusa de su ex alumna… y francamente Sakura no tenía nada que envidiarle a la 5ª Hokage.

La pelirosa suspiró ligeramente y volvió a su posición anterior.

-¿Podrías concentrarte, aunque sea un poco?- preguntó cansada la Haruno, mirándolo desde arriba.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, voy a probarme el próximo conjunto.- anunció la chica, girando para volver a los cambiadores.

-Sakura, ¿y mi lectura?- le preguntó el shinobi, aburrido.

La chica se detuvo antes de entrar a los cambiadores y giró a verlo.

-Lo voy a tener conmigo hasta que termine el día.- le dijo con voz burlona.

Y sin más, entró a probarse otro conjunto.

Por otra parte Kakashi se quedó mirando la puerta del pequeño lugar.

Imaginó a la pelirosa cambiándose de ropa enfrente de su librito anaranjado… ¡TODO el día!

Y le rogó a Kami que lo convirtiera en _ese_ libro suertudo.

Pero, claro que no.

Él tenía demasiada mala suerte como para que eso pasara.

-Kakashi…- la voz de la pelirosa llamándolo lo sacó de su transe. -¿Qué opinas de este?- le preguntó la chica, dando una vuelta que él viera el conjunto desde todos los puntos de vista.

Su pobre ojo vago no sabía dónde detenerse a mirar.

Había mucha piel expuesta, y ciertamente él pensó que sería ropa para salir lo que la pelirosa quería comprar.

Pero a menos que la última moda fuera salir a la calle en ropa interior, había entendido mal el concepto.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, rogando para que su nariz no empezara a sangrar.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sakura, esperando la opinión de su amigo.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a comprar ropa para salir?- preguntó el peligris.

-Pero también necesito ropa interior.- respondió lógica la chica. -¿Qué te parece?- insistió otra vez mientras se miraba en el espejo.

El conjunto que tenía puesto la chica era de encaje negro y blanco, demasiado sensual para ser simple ropa interior.

-Ummm… lindo.- contestó lo más desinteresado que podía sonar, aunque su ojo vago no demostraba lo mismo.

-A mí también me gusta…- comentó con una sonrisa la chica. –Voy a seguir probándome ropa.- anunció contenta, volviendo a los cambiadores.

El shinobi suspiró para calmarse.

"Aparentemente ser el amigo 'gay' tiene sus ventajas…" pensó el peligris.

"Después de todo, ella nunca haría esto sabiendo la verdad" razonó.

Entonces son una sonrisa pícara se dibujó debajo de la máscara.

"Tal vez… pueda sacarle provecho a esta situación" consideró malicioso el Hatake.

"Me pregunto qué otras ventajas podría tener…" se cuestionó curioso.

Porque ahora, no todo parecía tan malo.

* * *

Les comunico que esta historia se subirá todos los Viernes, así que agenden!

El 2º de enero me voy de vacaciones, pero voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos.

Si leyeron lo que puse en el otro fic capaz se confundan, pero es que el Lunes no tenía idea de que iba a poder hacer los 3 capítulos que me faltaban para el tiempo que iba a estar de vacaciones.

¡Pero lo logre! Así que esperen con ansias la continuación!

Así que en definitiva, voy a seguir subiendo las dos historias mientras esté de vacaciones.

Eso es todo por ahora, saludos! ^^


	3. Todo bajo control… aparentemente

Geeente! Les comento que mis vacaciones son maravillosas! :E Mucha inspiración para futuros fics ;)

Todavía sigo esperando el primer capítulo de la 2ª temporada de Kimi Ni Todoke u.u

En fin, gracias por los comentarios y leer ^^'

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece única mente a **Masashi Kishitomo**. Gracias, Kishi :)

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**3- Todo bajo control… aparentemente.**

-Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi.- las dio con una gran sonrisa feliz cierta pelirosa.

El aludido suspiró cansado, dejando las bolsas repletas de ropa dentro de la casa de su ex alumna.

-Ummm… de nada…- devolvió aburrido. –Nos vemos más tarde…- saludó empezando a irse.

Pero el fuerte agarren su brazo lo hizo frenar.

-¿Vas a ir al mismo lugar que yo?- le preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Ummm… claro.- respondió obvio el shinobi.

-Entonces tenemos que planear algo.- dijo convencida la Haruno.

-¿Planear?- repitió confuso el peligris.

-Para que conquistes a Iruka-sensei.- 'aclaró' algo cansada la chica.

-¿Seguís con eso?- musitó aburrido del Hatake.

-¡Por supuesto! Se trata de tu felicidad, Kakashi.- dijo con obviedad Sakura.

-¿Mi felicidad?- preguntó sarcástico el shinobi, claro que no lo demostró.

-Tengo el plan perfecto. No admite fallas.- contó segura la pelirosa.

-Ummm… Sakura, creo haberte dicho que no quiero intentar nada.- dijo cansado el peligris.

-Pero te prometo que es un plan muy sutil y muy simple, además de eficiente.- juró la médico.

-No, Sakura.- negó firmemente, cansado de esa pantomima. –Cuando sea el momento… se lo diré.- dijo 'seguro' el Hatake, aunque por dentro quería vomitar de sólo imaginarse declarándosele a un hombre.

La pelirosa resopló irritada. Dejaba de lado sus propios sentimientos para ayudarlo a ser feliz, y él lo rechazaba.

"Tal vez debería enfocarme en tratar de olvidarlo…" pensó algo triste la chica. "Pero no puedo, no soy así de egoísta" agregó con dolor.

-Está bien…- musitó cansada. –Cómo quieras…- murmuró molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kakashi la miró con un dolor y una tristeza… que sólo podían compararse con las que sintió cuando perdió a Obito.

-Ummm… nos vemos.- saludó antes de desaparecer en su típica nube de humo.

La pelirosa miró cómo el humo iba disipándose lentamente, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

¿Por qué justo cuando había juntado el valor para decirle a Kakashi lo que sentía… todo empeoraba?

-Eso me pasa por cobarde… esperé mucho para decírselo.- murmuró acomodando la ropa en su closet.

Tal vez no era su destino estar con el peligris… ¿pero entonces por qué lo amaba tanto?

Quizás su destino era sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Quizás, sólo quizás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba repleto.

Era increíble la cantidad de ninjas que bajaban su guardia para pasar un buen rato divirtiéndose.

Claro que él jamás lo haría.

¡Sí hasta cuando se bañaba estaba atento al más mínimo sonido o presencia!

Entonces se preguntarán qué hacía un shinobi de su intelecto y porte despreocupado en un lugar así.

-Kakashi, creo que veo a Iruka…- comentó la muchacha a su lado, mirando cierta parte del lugar.

¿Pero cómo podría negarse si Sakura lo invitaba a tomar algo? ¡Y vestida cómo estaba!

Su ex alumna tenía puestos unos shorts negros que mostraban sus largas y blancas piernas, y una remera verde que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros… invitándolo a besarlo.

Corrió la mirada de la anatomía femenina, o a su ex alumna no le quedaría duda de que a él no le gustaban los hombres.

Para nada.

-Ummm…- musitó él sin interés en lo que dijo.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- lo invitó con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

Entonces se perdió en esos pozos verdes tan hondos, y en esa sonrisa dulce que sabía siempre tenía para él.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido, pero aceptó.

La pelirosa tomó su mano y lo arrastró, literalmente, al algún lugar de la pista de baile.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello, y él se aferró a su pequeña cintura.

El tema lento se prestaba a forma una atmosfera romántica y melosa.

Por lo que él agradecía a los cielos tener esa oportunidad única para disfrutar de su pelirosa sin culpa alguna.

Miro esos ojos verdes tan hechizantes… pero no encontró en ellos la calidez y la alegría que siempre tenían.

Ahora estaban teñidos de ¿tristeza?

Ella pareció percatarse de eso, y fingió una sonrisa.

De esas que había visto cuando Sasuke y Naruto no estaban.

De esas que le dolían más que cualquier herida física.

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no vio a la pelirosa acercarse tanto.

Hasta que sintió su cálido aliento golpear contra su cuello y su suave voz en su oído.

-Sé que dije que no iba a planear nada, pero Iruka-sensei parece muy celoso…- susurró la chica.

El peligris rodó los ojos, sabía que Sakura no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

Pero la charla que había tenido con Iruka hacía algunas horas lo tranquilizaba.

**Flashback.**

_Luego de dejar a la pelirosa en su casa, se dirigió a buscar a cierto sensei de piel chocolate para hablar sobre algunas cosas._

_No se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarlo en Ichiraku comiendo ramen junto a Naruto._

_Suspiró aburrido y los saludó a ambos, claro que el rubio Uzumaki gritó tanto que los oídos le dolieron. Y aunque quiso matarlo, él no estaba ahí para cometer un asesinato._

_Afortunadamente el portador del Kyuubi salió corriendo, excusándose con que tenía que ir a ayudar a Hinata con algo que no especificó._

_Igual a él poco y nada le importaba._

_-Ummm… Iruka, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó tranquilo el Hatake._

_-Claro…- contestó algo confuso el Umino._

_Después de todo, Kakashi nunca hablaba mucho… y menos con él._

_Caminaron por la calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a una de las partes más alejadas de la aldea._

_El castaño estaba ligeramente incómodo, ¿por qué el peligris lo llevaba tan lejos para hablar?_

_-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, después de haberse asegurado de ninguna otra presencia. _

_-¿De qué queres hablar, Kakashi-san?- preguntó curioso el maestro._

_El Hatake resopló cansado, eso iba a ser __tan__ denigrante._

_-Sabes que no soy de dar vueltas con los problemas, así que te lo voy a decir directamente.- avisó serio el peligris. _

_-Sakura cree que me gustan los hombres y que vos me gustas, por lo que quiere ayudarme a conquistarte.- explicó cansado el shinobi._

_Iruka apenas y podía creer lo había escuchado._

_-¿¡EH!- exclamó descolocado. -¿¡Por qué Sakura piensa eso! ¿¡Y por qué yo!- preguntó efusivo._

_-Primero, no grites.- pidió el peligris. –Y segundo, lo cree porque yo se lo dije.- contestó aburrido._

_-¿¡QUÉ!- gritó más descolocado el Umino, con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas chocolate._

_Kakashi rodó los ojos, ¿de verdad creía que a él le gustaban los hombres? _

_¡Qué ingenuo!_

_-No te creas tanto, Iruka.- le avisó el peligris. –Fue sólo un error.- aclaró un tinte de molestia._

_-¿P-podrías explicarme el error para entender mejor?- pidió nerviosa el castaño._

_El Hatake suspiró aburrido, para luego empezar con su patética historia._

_Iruka trató de no reírse cuando el peligris terminó de hablar… ¡pero era tan difícil!_

_¿¡Quién podría cometer semejante error!_

_-Tremenda tu suerte, Kakashi-san.- comentó con un poco de burla el castaño._

_Pero la fulminante mirada de su superior le sacó cualquier gana de reír._

_-¿Y-y qué tengo que ver yo?- preguntó intimidado el Umino._

_-Como te dije, ella cree que me gustas… y está muy segura de que yo te gusto.- contó ácido el Hatake._

_-¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué piensa eso?- preguntó aún más nervioso, y algo más sonrojado._

_El peligris sonrió debajo de su máscara._

_-Justamente por eso.- contestó Kakashi con una ceja arqueada._

_-¡N-no es porque me gustes!- exclamó molesto. –Siempre fui así… soy bastante tímido.- explicó el castaño._

_Kakashi suspiró una vez más._

_-No me importa si te gusto o no.- avisó aburrido. –Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a hacer creíble esta farsa.- contó con algo de tristeza, imperceptible para el maestro._

_-Pero si te ayudo a seguir con esta mentira… cuando Sakura se entere… no se lo va a tomar bien.- contó sincero Iruka._

_-Ya lo sé…- suspiró cansado el Hatake. –Pero planeo decirle la verdad antes de que se entere.- avisó seguro._

_-Mmm… está bien.- aceptó el castaño. –Voy a ayudarte, Kakashi-san.- dijo tranquilo._

_Kakashi miró a su compañero, y silenciosamente le agradeció._

_-¡Pero ni creas que voy a besarte!- exclamó obvio el maestro._

_El peligris sonrió divertido debajo de su máscara._

_-Eso debería decírtelo yo, Iruka.- se burló el shinobi._

_El castaño sólo se sonrojo un poco… aunque le gustaría ver la cara del ninja enmascarado… ¡Pero jamás, jamás lo besaría!_

_-¡Nos vemos Iruka!- saludó el Hatake con su ojo arqueado, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo._

**Fin Flashback.**

Oh, sí… definitivamente tenía todo bajo control.

O al menos eso creía.


	4. Dicen por ahí

Geeente! El Lunes me vuelvo a mi casa u.u Es feo, feo tener que volver... pero es inevitable :(

En fin, gracias por todos los lindos comentarios y por tomarse el trabajo de leer :) Lamento no poder devolverles los comentarios, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y el ciber tamporo ayuda mucho en lo económico ^^'

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**4- Dicen por ahí.**

Repasó en su mente los hechos ocurridos en la última hora, y nada parecía fuera de lo común.

¿¡Entonces cómo era que había terminado en _esa_ situación!

-Sakura nos está mirando…- le comentó Iruka mientras aparentaba tomar su trago.

-Ummm… ya lo sé, es muy obvia.- respondió cansado el peligris.

-¿Qué espera que hagamos?- le preguntó el maestro, mirando la gente pasar.

-Ya la escuchaste 'voy a buscar a Ino, podrían hablar sobre algo… como el amor. Nos vemos'- repitió las palabras de su ex alumna, con un tinte de aburrimiento.

-¿Espera que después de esta charla seamos novios?- le preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

-Ya quisieras, Iruka.- se burló el peligris, mirándolo divertido.

El maestro se sonrojo un poco, y volvió a darle un trago a su bebida.

El shinobi suspiró cansado.

-Espera que me acerque a vos, que te invite a salir…- contó el Hatake.

-Entonces sólo tenemos que pretender que hablamos de algo interesante y planear una 'cita'.- entendió el castaño.

-Ummm… supongo…- comentó asqueado el peligris, aunque no lo demostró. –Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que puso cuando te sonrojaste, debe estar creyéndoselo.- dijo aburrido.

Iruka corrió un poco la cara, ofendido.

-Ya te dije que esto es común en mí.- volvió a decir el castaño.

-Ya sé, ya sé…- dijo cansado el shinobi. –No te creas el personaje, Iruka.- bromeó el peligris.

-¡No me creo nada!- masculló molesto el castaño, enfrentando al mayor.

-Ummm… mirá vos.- musitó simplemente el Hatake, mirándolo aburrido.

Iruka contó mentalmente hasta 10 para calmarse, Kakashi podía ser tan exasperante como el mismo Naruto a sus 12 años.

-¿No tendrías que estas tratando de conquistarme?- le preguntó obvio el castaño.

-Ummm… ¿lo decís por el plan o por vos mismo?- preguntó burlón el peligris.

-¡Por el plan, claro está!- exclamó un poco sonrojado el maestro.

-Ummm… ¿cómo tengo que conquistarte?—preguntó divertido el Hatake.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Se supone que vos sos el gran galán.- le devolvió la broma el Umino.

-Pero nunca conquisté a un hombre.- comentó el peligris.

Se acercó un poco al castaño, y las mejillas chocolates de éste ardieron un poco más.

-Vas a ser el primero, Iruka.- 'confesó' con voz 'sensual' mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó irritado el maestro.

Kakashi contuvo la risa, Iruka era muy ingenuo.

-Iruka-sensei, Kakashi. Perdón por interrumpir su charla…- mascullo algo molesta la pelirosa, apareciendo de repente.

-No hay problema, Sakura.- dijo calmado el castaño, sonriéndole.

-Ummm… Sakura…- saludó el peligris, aburrido.

-Mmm… venía a… Kakashi, ¿podrías acompañarme a casa?- preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-Ummm… claro.- aceptó 'desinteresado' el Hatake. –Nos vemos, Iruka.- lo saludó rápidamente.

-Ah, Kakashi…- lo llamó el maestro, deteniéndolo. –La cita de la que estuvimos hablando…- dijo el castaño, con discretas señas para que entendiera.

-Ummm… mañana paso a buscarte a las 20:00hs.- le contestó el shinobi.

-Está bien, nos vemos…- saludó con una fingida sonrisa el Umino.

Kakashi por poco y se desmaya del asco… ¡no le gustaba nada estar fingiendo ser algo que no es!

Pero todo sea por Sakura.

-Ummm…- musitó, antes de agarrar la mano de la pelirosa y salir del repleto lugar.

Las calles de Konoha estaban totalmente desiertas.

Y afortunadamente ella estaba a su lado.

Pero extrañamente callada.

Pensó que lo primero que la chica iba a hacer apenas pusieran un pie fuera del boliche sería preguntarle sobre lo que habló con Iruka.

Pero sorprendentemente, ella estaba callada.

"Ummm… tal vez pasó algo…" pensó el peligris, imaginando distintas situaciones que pudieron haber puesto así a su ex alumna.

-Y… ¿así que todo salió bien?- le preguntó con voz suave la pelirosa.

Al escuchar su voz dejó de pensar.

-Ummm… digamos que sí.- contestó desinteresado.

-¿Digamos? ¡Pero si hasta van a salir!- 'exclamó' con fingida emoción la Haruno.

-Ummm… veamos que pasa…- dijo tranquilo el shinobi.

Y ella otra vez volvió a callar.

A formar ese silencio desgarrador que odiaba.

¿Por qué lo privaba de escuchar esa voz con la que soñaba tantas veces?

Sakura podía ser cruel… inconscientemente cruel.

Siguieron caminando así, hasta que finalmente llegaron al hogar de la pelirosa.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Kakashi.- las dio con una fingida sonrisa, una vez más.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente él, preguntándose el por qué de esa sonrisa.

-Suerte con lo de mañana.- la dio la chica. –Después contame cómo te fue, ¿sí?- pidió suavemente, mirándolo.

-Ummm… sí.- afirmó él, detectando en esos pozos verdes una gran tristeza.

-Buenas noches…- saludó la Haruno, para después entrar en su casa.

Y él no dijo nada.

Sólo se limitó a mirar la puerta.

La tristeza en los ojos de Sakura, así como su fingida sonrisa eran cosas que lo desconcertaban.

Lo extrañaban.

Y sobre todo, le dolían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba él.

En el bar con Iruka, fingiendo.

-Decime una vez más, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- preguntó cansado el castaño.

-Porque conozco a Sakura, seguramente va a venir a ver cómo nos va…- contestó igual el peligris.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabe dónde estamos.- dijo algo irritado el maestro.

-Tsunade-sama la entrenó, ¿pensas que no puede encontrarnos?- le preguntó irónico el Hatake.

-Mmm… qué molesto…- comentó Iruka.

-Ummm… ya somos dos.- contó Kakashi sin ánimos.

Silencio.

Aburrido silencio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué aceptaste a ayudarme, Iruka?- preguntó el peligris de repente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestionó confuso el castaño.

-Ummm… curiosidad.- dijo despreocupado el shinobi.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- citó burlón el maestro.

-Ummm… qué bueno que soy perro, entonces.- devolvió igual el Hatake.

El Umino rió por lo bajo, a veces Kakashi podía ser divertido.

-Porque quiero que Sakura sea feliz.- contestó sincero Iruka.

-Ummm… esto va a sonar extraño viniendo de mí, pero no entiendo.- dijo aburrido el peligris.

El castaño suspiró divertido.

-Si te ayudo con esto, después vas a poder decirle a Sakura lo que sentís.- empezó a decir. –Y sé que ella siente lo mismo, así que va a ser feliz.- finalizó su explicación, tomando su bebida.

El ojo negro y vago de Kakashi se abrió ligeramente ante tales palabras.

-¿Qué queres decir con eso de 'sé que ella siente lo mismo'?- preguntó incrédulo el peligris.

Iruka lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Exactamente, eso.- respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

El Hatake no podía creerlo, sus oídos debían estar mintiendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- preguntó el Hatake.

El castaño negó divertidamente con la cabeza.

-No podes ser tan ciego, Kakashi-san.- dijo con humor.

-Ummm… no te entiendo.- contestó ligeramente molesto el peligris.

El maestro rió por lo bajo.

-La próxima vez que estés con Sakura, mira muy bien sus reacciones.- aconsejó el chunnin.

-Ummm… si vos decís…- musitó no muy seguro el shinobi.

Escucharon cómo la música subía de volumen y la gente comenzaba a moverse frenética.

Con una mirada cómplice ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en irse.

Kakashi se puso de pie, imitando a Iruka.

Pero sintió un gran empujón y cayó de lleno encima de Iruka, apresándolo contra la barra.

-Kakashi... ¿qué estás haciendo?- el tinte frío y egocéntrico en esas palabras perforaron sus oídos.

Giró su cara, y ahí estaba Sasuke… junto a Sakura, mirando la escena horrorizados.

Repasó en su mente los hechos ocurridos en la última hora, y nada parecía fuera de lo común.

¿¡Entonces cómo era que había terminado en _esa_ situación!

-N-no… es lo que parece.- trató de excusarse.

¿Pero no dicen por ahí que una imagen vale más que mil palabras?

Oh sí, eso dicen por ahí.


	5. Una noche para recordar

Geeeeeeeente! Acá les traigo la continuación de esta historia que tuve un éxito increíble, bah, más del que yo había esperado :P

Gracias por leer, apoyar mis historias, y dejar un comentario :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ le pertenecen únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto.** Kishi, si algo malo le pasa a Kakashi, juro que nunca te lo voy a perdonar u.u (Los que leen el manga, saben de qué hablo) :P

**Disfruten**.

* * *

**5- Una noche para recordar.**

Tal vez el mundo conspiraba contra él.

Tal vez su destino era que su vida fuera una ironía.

O verdaderamente existía el 'karma' y él lo estaba pagando caro por haberse aprovechado de su situación como supuesto amigo gay aquella vez que acompañó a la pelirosa a comparar ropa.

Pero lo que no entendía en absoluto era por qué Sakura estaba tan molesta.

Después de ver la escena en la que él 'intentaba' besar a Iruka, su ex alumna lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del bar.

Dejando atrás a un aturdido castaño y a un confuso morocho.

Y ahora la escuchaba quejarse sobre cosas como 'no puedo creer que actúes tan rápido'

O 'podrías hacerte desear un poco más'

Y tantas otras, mientras lo arrastraba a sólo Kami-sama sabía dónde.

Pero, aunque no entendiera nada, la pequeña mano de la chica tomando fuertemente la suya era lo único que importaba.

Estar con ella, aunque estuviera enojada, era lo único que importaba.

-¡Genial, ahora llueve!- exclamó irritada la pelirosa.

Y entonces él le prestó atención a las grandes gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

Se percató de que Sakura estaba completamente empapada, además de esa expresión de molestia que la hacía mucho más hermosa.

Entonces sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Menos mal que ya llegamos a mi casa.- masculló entre dientes la chica.

-Vamos.- le ordeno, mientras lo tironeaba para entrar.

La casa de su ex alumna estaba completamente oscura.

Los rayos de la tormenta alumbraban por cortos segundos algunos espacios del lugar.

-Se cortó la luz.- escuchó el comentario molesto de su amiga.

-Ummm… lo imaginé.- él le contestó aburrido.

-Voy a buscar algunas toallas, ya vuelvo.- dijo sin ánimos la Haruno, mientras se alejaba.

Kakashi, por otra parte, trataba de imaginarse el por qué del enojo de la pelirosa.

Pero él no veía ninguna razón aparente para hacerla enojar.

No hizo nada malo en el día que podía llegar a molestarle a ella.

… Entonces la expresión de horror en el rostro de la pelirosa horas atrás llegó a su memoria.

Y recordó las palabras de Iruka.

'_La próxima vez que estés con Sakura, mira muy bien sus reacciones.'_

"No puede ser…" pensó incrédulo. "Debe haber otra explicación, ella nunca…" decía con dolor en su mente.

-Kakashi, la toalla.- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ummm… gracias.- las dio mientras la tomaba.

Secó su cabellera plateada y lo que pudo de su rostro.

-Naruto se olvidó esto una vez que vino a dormir, ¿te quedará?- le preguntó la pelirosa, entregándole un pantalón azul marino y una remera anaranjada.

Entonces él la admiró.

Con su piyama de verano color verde manzana y su cabellera rosada completamente mojada.

Sencillamente, adorable.

-Ummm… me quedo con el pantalón.- dijo el Hatake, conteniendo esas inmensas ganas de besarla, tomando la prenda.

Sakura no dijo nada. Sólo le indicó el camino al baño para que pudiera cambiarse.

.

.

.

Kakashi salió algunos minutos después, y para su sorpresa la chica lo estaba esperando sentada en el sillón de la sala.

"Pensé que se había ido a dormir" dijo en su mente, sintiéndose contento.

Aunque su exterior no lo demostraba.

-Parece que no va a parar de llover en un buen rato…- comentó el peligris, sentándose a su lado.

-Supongo…- contentó secamente la chica, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Y el silencio se formó.

Tan tenso que casi asustaba.

Pero nunca a él, claro.

-Ummm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó Kakashi, fingiendo estar aburrido.

-Claro…- respondió sin ganas Sakura, sin sacar su vista de la ventana.

Entonces él la encaró.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?- le preguntó directamente, mirándola inquisidor.

La chica volteó a verlo con una expresión de irritabilidad e incredulidad.

Su ex sensei podía ser tan exageradamente exasperante.

-Creo que es bastante claro.- masculló molesta la pelirosa.

-Ummm… ¿es porque _intenté_ besar a Iruka?- cuestionó serio, pero tranquilo el Hatake.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y se cruzó de brazos.

El peligris suspiró cansado.

-¿No era justamente eso lo que querías? Que lo besara.- dijo con obviedad el shinobi.

-¡Pero nunca te dije que lo hagas tan rápido!- exclamó molesta la Haruno.

Y las palabras del maestro volvieron a retumbar en su mente.

'_La próxima vez que estés con Sakura, mira muy bien sus reacciones.'_

"Tal vez… y sólo tal vez…" pensó con un poco de esperanza el peligris.

-Ummm… pero si yo le _gusto_ a Iruka, y él me _gusta_ a mí… ¿por qué esperar para besarlo?- preguntó con voz calmada, mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces Sakura lo entendió.

Ella estaba tratando de evitar eso. Que se besaran.

Estaba tratando de evitar, que Iruka le robara esos labios que nunca pudo probar.

"Soy tan egoísta…" se dijo a sí misma con tristeza. "Y ni pensar que lo quise ayudar para justamente no serlo…" pensó con ironía.

Su verde mirada perdió el brillo de la furia, tiñendo sus ojos de una amarga tristeza.

-Mmm… tenes razón…- dijo suavemente. –No sé por qué te doy consejos tan estúpidos…- comentó, intentando sonar divertida.

-Creo… que sería mejor que ya no me meta más en tu relación Iruka…- contó débilmente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Y él se sintió la lacra más horrenda de la Tierra.

¡No era eso lo que quería lograr! ¿Por qué todo le salía al revés?

-No, Sakura.- negó seguro el peligris. –Nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos si no fuera por vos.- le dijo sincero.

"Aunque en realidad nunca hubiera llegado a esto si yo no fuera tan idiota" se recriminó a sí mismo.

Acarició suavemente el rostro femenino, cuidando de no exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Quiero que me sigas ayudando…- le pidió con voz tranquila, perdiéndose en esos pozos verdes que extrañamente estaban demasiado tristes.

"No llores, no llores, no llores…" se repetía una y otra vez la pelirosa, mirando el vago ojo negro de su ex sensei.

-Mmm… está bien.- aceptó suavemente, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Entonces el peligris se sintió un poco más aliviado.

-Pero… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó ella.

-Claro, Sakura.- aceptó sin pensarlo el shinobi.

Porque nunca le diría que no su pelirosa.

-¿Podrías… besarme?- pidió con su dulce voz algo quebrada.

El vago ojo negro de Kakashi se abrió ligeramente ante esas palabras.

-Es que… quiero ser la última mujer que beses…- se excusó Sakura, bastante sonrojada.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba absorto el Hatake.

¿Por qué ella quería… besarlo?

-P-pero… s-si te da a-asco…- decía algo nerviosa la chica.

-No.- negó firmemente el peligris, mirándola a los ojos. –Nunca me daría asco besarte, Sakura…- susurró suavemente.

Llevó una de sus manos al comienzo de su máscara, y suavemente comenzó a bajarla.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura miraban impacientes y deseos como la tela resbalaba lentamente.

Hasta que llegó al final.

Entonces pudo admirar el rostro de ese hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Y ni en sus más dulces sueños imaginó que su peligris fuera tan, tan atractivo.

Mirándolo embelesada, llevó sus temblorosas manos al rostro masculino… y delineó con cuidado cada rasgo encontrado.

"No entiendo por qué usa máscara…" pensó atontada.

Entonces sus manos llegaron a los labios.

Los acarició con sus pulgares… y sólo Kami sabía cuánto quería besarlos.

-Sakura…- la llamó Kakashi suavemente.

Qué bien sonaba su nombre saliendo de esos tentadores labios…

Lentamente lo vio acercarse, y ella no se movió.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando impaciente.

Y los sintió.

Los suaves labios de Kakashi besándola lenta y dulcemente.

Sus manos bajaron al cuello masculino, acariciándolo tiernamente mientras lo pegaba más a ella.

Y pudo sentir los fuertes brazos del peligris abrazándose a su pequeña espalda.

Como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Como si de verdad, de verdad… la amara.


	6. Él Siempre él

Capítulos románticos si los hay...

Pero ey, no se enojen, prometo que los próximos serán más largos y menos melosos. Pasa que quería este capítulo en esta historia, y es corto porque no quería dejarlo 'colgado', como decimos acá en Argentina, y que se viera como algo sin importancia.

Espero que estén muy bien, gente :) Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y seguir la historia ^^

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ le pertenecen solamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo sólo los tomo prestados :P Gracias, Kishi! ^^

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**6- Él. Siempre él.**

'…_Siempre voy a estar con vos' escuchó aquella dulce frase en su oído. _

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, encontrándose con aquella melena grisácea enmarañada._

_Entonces sonrió._

_Él. Siempre él._

_Sentía la calidez de su fuerte cuerpo, llenarla._

_La suavidad de su piel, calmarla._

_La comodidad de estar en sus brazos, protegerla._

_-Kakashi…- susurró su nombre mientras lo abrazaba._

_Pero él se soltó de su agarre. Delicada y dulcemente._

_Se puso de pie frente a ella. Y la miró como quién va a despedirse._

_Como quién va a decir 'adiós' cruelmente._

_-¿Kakashi?- preguntó ella confusa, su mirada no avecinada nada bueno._

_Entonces aquellos pozos, rojo y negro, se calmaron. Y sonrieron._

_-Sakura…- la llamó con su voz tranquila. – No siempre voy a estar con vos.- le dijo sin emoción alguna._

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron impactados._

_Entonces vio cómo una sombra a lo lejos se acercaba lentamente._

_Y a cada paso se hacía más nítida._

_Más alta. Más chocolate._

_Y se paraba al lado de él, sonriente._

_-Iruka…sensei…- susurró ella._

_El castaño sólo le dedicó una mirada. Falsamente cálida, y burlona._

_Pero entonces él tomó la mano del chunnin. _

_Y la miró por última vez con aquella mirada que lo decía todo._

_Pero que ella no quería escuchar de sus labios._

_-Adiós, Sakura…- le dijo con tranquilidad._

_Y partió._

_Su imagen cada vez se hacía más lejana._

_A cada paso, más distante._

_Y ella no podía decir nada. _

_Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. _

_El dolor creció en su despedazado corazón._

_El frío terminó con la calidez de su cuerpo._

_Y la oscuridad empezó a llenarla poco a poco._

_Mientras él se alejaba más._

_-Ka…ka…shi…- apenas murmuró._

_Siempre causándole dolor._

_Él. Siempre él._

_-Kaka…shi…- susurró débilmente._

_Siempre rompiéndole el corazón._

_Él. Siempre él._

_-Kakashi…- logró nombrarlo._

_Siempre creando ilusiones._

_Él. Siempre él._

_-¡Kakashi!- exclamó._

_Pero él no la escucha. Él se alejaba._

_Poco a poco._

_-¡Kakashi!- exclamó un poco más fuerte._

_Pero sus lágrimas hacían más borrosa aquella simple imagen a la lejanía._

_Él. Siempre él._

"_No…" pensó con dolor. "Por favor, no…" rogó. _

_-Por favor, no me dejes…- pidió desconsolada. _

_-¡Kakashi!- gritó con el último aliento que le quedaba._

_Y la oscuridad la consumió por completo._

_-¡Sakura!- escuchó aquella voz. Su voz._

_Pero todo era oscuro ahora._

_-¡Sakura, abrí los ojos!- le pedía él._

_Pero hacía tanto frío…_

_-¡Sakura!- su voz otra vez._

_Y unos brazos la rodeaban._

_Y ya no hacía frío._

_-Sakura, por favor…- escuchó su voz temblar un poco._

_-No me dejes…- le rogó él. Tan dulcemente._

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente. Todo se veía borroso.

Pero entonces los vió. Aquellos pozos, rojo y negro, mirándola preocupados.

-Kakashi…- susurró débilmente.

Entonces él suavizó su mirada.

-Estas bien…- suspiró aliviado el peligris.

-Kakashi…- dijo la pelirosa, con las lágrimas volviendo a llenar sus ojos.

Se abrazó fuertemente al cuello masculino, y lloró desconsoladamente en el.

Mientras sus fuertes brazos la protegían y le daban calor.

Mientras sus dulces labios le decían que todo estaba bien.

Mientras el palpitar de su corazón la hacía saber, que él estaba con ella.

Que él siempre iba a estar con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miraba fijamente el té verde que Kakashi había hecho para ella.

Y conociéndolo, debía estar exageradamente dulce o asquerosamente insípido.

-Ummm… tendrías que tomarlo, te va hacer bien.- le comentó él, con su típico tinte aburrido.

Pero no lo miró. No podía mirarlo.

No después de semejante situación.

"¿Qué habrá pensado al escucharme llamarlo entre sueños?" se preguntó algo nerviosa.

Tomó la taza con la tibi bebida, y le dio un sorbo.

"¡Ugh! Muy dulce" pensó asqueada.

Pero no importaba. Él lo había hecho para ella.

Eran muy extrañas las ocasiones en que Kakashi preparaba té.

O alguna comida en sí.

-Ummm… ¿me vas a decir qué era lo que soñabas?- le preguntó ligeramente impaciente el Hatake.

"Quién sabe qué estará pasando por esa cabeza…" pensó cansada.

Entonces se encontró en una encrucijada.

Tenía que decírselo.

Después de todo… ella lo estaba llamando a él.

"Y de una manera desgarradora…" pensó algo apenada.

Desvió la vista del verde claro de aquél azucarado té, y la posó sobre la ventana de la sala.

-Todavía sigue lloviendo…- comentó suavemente, viendo el agua caer sin cesar.

-Sakura…- dijo con tono serio el shinobi, no estaba para bromas.

La pelirosa suspiró cansada. No tenía ganas de hacer esto.

-Soñé… que me decías que siempre ibas a estar conmigo…- empezó a contar suavemente, todavía mirando la lluvia caer.

-Te abrazaba… pero vos me soltaste… y me miraste como si te fueras a despedir…- continuó contando.

-Entonces Iruka apareció… y me dijiste que no siempre ibas a estar conmigo…- sus palabras se tiñeron de tristeza, que esperaba no demostrar.

-Lo tomaste de la mano… me dijiste adiós… y te fuiste.- sus ojos verdes comenzaban a aguarse.

-Cada vez estabas más lejos… y yo n-no podía decir n-nada…- su voz comenzaba a cortarse.

-Hacía mucho frío… y todo estaba oscuro…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por aquellos pozos verdes.

Pero un par de pulgares las borraron.

Gentil y suavemente.

Miró absorta al peligris enfrente de ella, sorprendiéndose por lo rápido que era.

Aún en aquella situación.

-Sakura… si te dije que siempre voy a estar con vos, es porque siempre voy a estar con vos.- le dijo con tranquilidad, pero sincero.

-No importa si me siento atraído a alguien… nunca podría dejarte…- la miró a los ojos.

Diciéndole, silenciosamente, todo lo que sentía por ella.

Pero ella no lo entendía. Aquél ojo negro y vago… tenía un brillo que nunca había visto antes.

Tan, tan misterioso.

-P-pero… n-no quiero que estés atado a e-esa promesa…- le dijo la pelirosa hipeando.

Y el shinobi suspiró cansado.

-Sakura, creo que a estas alturas… tendrías que saber que yo no digo las cosas porque sí.- le recordó con voz tranquila, pero seria.

-Si te lo prometo, es porque tengo una razón fuerte… porque me importas.- le contó suavemente, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

-Si te prometo que siempre voy a estar con vos, es porque siempre voy a estar con vos… hasta que vos no lo quieras.- dijo decidido, mirando esos pozos verdes fijamente.

Entonces el corazón de Sakura palpitó locamente.

Ella tenía miedo de perder a Kakashi. La sola idea la aterraba.

Y que ahora él le dijera aquellas dulces palabras, la emocionaba aún más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que cayeron una tras otras como caía la lluvia desde el cielo.

Se aferró fuertemente al pecho que gentilmente el peligris le ofrecía, y sintió aquella fragancia y aquél calor que sólo él emanaba.

Aquellos fuertes brazos se cerraron sobre su pequeña anatomía, y fue entonces que sintió que él nunca la iba a dejar ir.

Que él nunca se iba a apartar de su lado.

Ya que no había mujer ni hombre que pudiera lograrlo.

Porque su amado peligris le pertenecía a ella.

Porque era él por quien vivía.

Él. Siempre él.


	7. La mentira… tiene patas largas

Viernes por fin! Es lindo llegar al fin de semana, y más si venís esperando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que te tiene con los nervios de punta (?)

Bueno, no es TAN así... pero creo que cuando terminen de leer este capítulo, seguro los van a tener ;)

Gente que lee el manga, la historia cada vez se pone mejor! Y el anime? La semana que viene, un especial de una hora! :D No se puede estar más feliz! ^^

Como siempre, les agradezco su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios :)

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece únicamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo sólo lo tomo prestado ^^

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**7- La mentira… tiene patas largas.**

_La tarde había pasado lentamente._

_Entre películas, juegos de mesa y siestas bastante largas._

_Y la lluvia no había parado de caer en ningún momento._

_Pero él siempre estuvo ahí con ella. Nunca se fue._

_No podía irse. No quería irse._

_Y ella parecía feliz, entonces ¿por qué no quedarse?_

_-¡Jaja! ¡No, Kakashi!- reía la pelirosa._

_Muy feliz._

_-¿Por qué no? Cuando eras pequeña te gustaba que te haga cosquillas.- comentó 'inocente' él, torturando a su ex alumna._

_-¡Pero ya no soy una niña!- exclamó ella mientras tomaba sus manos, terminando así con la tortura._

_-Ummm… lo sé….- dijo él suavemente, mirándola desde arriba._

_Entonces vio el color rojo apoderarse de las mejillas de la chica. _

_Y entonces lo entendió, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora._

_Él encima de ella, acostados en la cama._

_-E-eh…- musitó algo nerviosa la pelirosa._

_Él se alejó lentamente de ella, para no incomodarla más._

_-Sakura…- la llamó con su tono de voz tranquilo, casi aburrido._

_Pero cuando ella lo miró, su mente quedó en blanco._

_Aquella verde y suave mirada que su pelirosa poseía, era el más dulce hechizo que podía haber en el mundo._

_-I-Iruka-sensei debe estar preocupado…- escuchó su tierna voz comentar._

_-Ummm… ¿por qué?- preguntó algo atontado el shinobi, sin demostrarlo._

_-Porque no lo viste en todo el día, ¿qué explicación le vas a dar cuando lo veas?- preguntó tranquila la Haruno._

_-Ummm… ¿tengo que darle una explicación?- preguntó él confuso._

_Sakura suspiró cansada._

_-¡Claro!- exclamó con obviedad. –Casi lo besas la otra noche, ¿y después desapareces por todo un día sin ninguna explicación?- dijo con ironía._

_-Ummm… entonces voy a decirle la verdad.- resolvió despreocupado el peligris._

_-No, no podes decirle la verdad.- negó segura la pelirosa. –Tal vez… pueda malinterpretarlo…- comentó apenada._

_-Ummm… no, no lo creo.- dijo tranquilo él. –Iruka sabe que él me 'gusta'.- contó indiferente._

_Pero por dentro, quería vomitar._

_-Sí… es verdad…- murmuró suavemente la chica._

_-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el peligris, mirándola._

_Entonces el silencio se formó entre ellos._

_Y era extraño para Kakashi. Los silencios entre ellos nunca fueron extraños._

"_¿Qué está pensando?" se preguntó curioso, deseando poder leer su mente._

"_Tal vez algo considerado con el beso que casi le doy a Iruka…" supuso._

"_Beso…" repitió en su mente, mirando aquellos labios rosados que había besado._

"_¿Por qué quiso besarme… la otra noche?" se cuestionó confuso._

"_Tal vez… ¿eso intentaba decirme Iruka?" se preguntó. "¿Qué ella quería besarme, y que… le gusto?" la duda se formó en su mente._

_Y quería saberlo. Quería preguntarle y tener una respuesta._

_-Kakashi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le preguntó ella con tranquilidad._

_Pero Sakura fue más rápida, su pregunta tendría que esperar._

_-Ummm… claro.- respondió simplemente, mirándola tranquilo._

_Entonces vio las mejillas de su ex alumna arder un poco más, tan adorable._

_-Mmm… bueno… tal vez no tendría que preguntar…- comentó algo nerviosa la chica._

_-Sakura…- le dijo él con tono serio y algo cansado, mirándola fijamente._

_La pelirosa suspiró cansada, como rindiéndose._

_-¿Alguna vez… estuviste con un hombre?- preguntó apenada._

_Él, por otra parte, casi perdió la calma._

_Casi porque era Kakashi Hatake, afortunadamente._

_-Ummm… ¿por qué preguntas?- cuestionó 'aburrido'_

_-Bueno porque… siempre escuché que estuviste con mujeres…- contestó la pelirosa._

_-Ummm… no, nunca estuve con un hombre.- respondió simplemente el peligris._

_-Entonces… ¿cómo vas a saber q-qué hacer c-cuando estés con Iruka-sensei?- preguntó con algo de preocupación la Haruno._

"_Nunca se me había cruzado eso por la cabeza" pensó el peligris. "Sakura y sus ideas…" dijo algo cansado en su mente._

_-Ummm… supongo que Iruka sabrá qué hacer.- contestó despreocupado._

_- O sea… que vos vas a estar 'abajo'- comentó lógica la chica._

"_¿Abajo?" se preguntó confuso el shinobi._

_Pero su maravillosa mente le dio la imagen para que entendiera. _

_Su ojo negro y vago se abrió sólo un poco ante imaginar semejante situación. Y sinceramente, quiso vomitar._

_-Ummm… vos lees yaoi, ¿verdad, Sakura?- le preguntó 'tranquilo'_

_-E-eh… s-sí…- contestó algo avergonzada la pelirosa. -¿Queres que te preste alguno para que veas?- preguntó inocente._

_Él suspiró cansado, por no decir asqueado._

_-No.- negó seguro. -¿Podrías explicarme vos?- le pidió 'aburrido'_

_-¿Yo?- dijo incrédula la muchacha. _

_-Ummm… supongo que habrás visto cómo lo hacen, ¿no?- comentó lógico el peligris._

_-B-bueno… s-sí…- musitó apenada su ex alumna. _

_-Entonces, explicame.- dijo 'aburrido' el peligris._

_Ella lo miró con su típica mira que ponía cuándo verdaderamente algo le costaba entender._

_Pero él, con su mirada calma y segura, pareció convencerla._

_Ella le pidió que se recostara en la cama. Y él, gustoso lo hizo._

_Pensó que tal vez le pediría que cerrara los ojos e imaginase lo que le diría. _

_Pero su sorpresa fue tal al verla sentarse sobre él, que apenas y podía estar tranquilo._

_-¿Sakura…?- musitó algo confuso._

_-Vamos a pretender que vos sos Iruka-sensei, y yo soy vos.- le dijo ella con tranquilidad._

_-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente. _

_Aunque tenía la seguridad de que eso iba a ser peligroso para él._

_La pelirosa se inclinó lentamente hacia él, quedando cara a cara._

_-Primero lo vas a besar…- dijo suavemente la chica, mirando sus labios enmascarados._

"_Muy peligroso…" pensó el shinobi._

_-Después vas a bajar besando su cuello…- siguió diciendo ella, mientras delineaba con su mano el cuello masculino._

_-Y cuando llegues a su pecho…- musitó, dejando caer su mano en el lado izquierdo del amplio tronco del peligris. _

–_Vas a empezar a sacar su chaleco…- contó mientras desabotonaba la prenda del shinobi._

"_Muy, muy peligroso…" dijo él en su mente._

_Sintió como ella logró desprender el chaleco, y lo abrió un poco._

_-Después vas a subir su remera…- continuó explicando, subiendo la tela azul, dejando su blanco pecho expuesto._

_-Y… vas a acariciarlo… todo lo que quieras- susurró suavemente la pelirosa, con sus ojos verdes en aquella blanca piel. _

_-¿E Iruka que va a hacer… mientras tanto?- preguntó él, tratando de sonar tranquilo._

_-Va a suspirar… y tal vez te pida que pares…- respondió con calma la pelirosa, bajando sus manos._

_-Pero vos tenés que seguir…- le dijo segura mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sus manos rozaban el principio de su pantalón._

-¿¡Y qué pasó entonces!- exclamó Iruka con curiosidad.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, ¿para qué le contaba? Si al final se reiría de él.

-Ummm… pensé que iba a seguir, pero dijo algo como 'y luego hace lo que quieras con su cuerpo' con voz cantarina- respondió aburrido el shinobi.

-Se levantó y siguió diciendo cosas como 'si es su primera vez le va a doler, no seas bestia' y otras tantas…- contó desinteresado el peligris.

Pero el maestro poco y nada lo estaba escuchando. Aguantar la risa era más importante.

-Ummm… ¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con algo de mal humor el Hatake.

-Tu mala suerte.- contestó sincero el chunnin. –Después de haber tenido a Sakura-chan así encima tuyo, ¿qué hiciste cuando llegaste a tu casa?- preguntó burlón el castaño.

-Ummm… me dio un baño de agua helada.- contestó cansado el shinobi.

Entonces escuchó la risa del maestro, que reía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Jaja! ¡Hubiera pagado para ver tu cara en esa situación, Kakashi-san!- dijo entre risas el castaño.

Entonces el peligris sonrió bajo su máscara, maléficamente.

Se acercó sigiloso al oído del maestro, y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Queres ver mi cara en _esa _situación, Iruka?- le preguntó con voz seductora.

El chunnin pareció congelarse al instante, y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas achocolatadas.

-Esta es la parte cuando decís que 'no', Iruka.- le dijo burlón Kakashi, alejándose de él.

El castaño lo miró enojado, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¡Ese exasperante jounin podía ser tan maldito!

-Ya sabes que no es por vos…- masculló molesto y apenado.

-Sí, sí, eso no importa.- dijo despreocupado el peligris. –Lo importante es qué vamos a hacer ahora.- se preguntó cansado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con qué?- cuestionó confuso el castaño.

-Con nuestra 'relación', Iruka.- le contestó cansado el shinobi. –Por algo Sakura me preguntó si había estado con algún hombre…- comentó con obviedad.

-Mmm… tal vez para saber si tenía alguna esperanza.- dijo 'como quien no quiere la cosa' el chunnin.

-Qué gracioso, Iruka-sensei.- se burló el shinobi, con algo de molestia.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué puede querer ahora! ¿Qué terminemos en el cama?- preguntó con sarcasmo Iruka.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió una vez más, con malicia.

-Ya quisieras, Iruka.- le dijo con una mirada provocadora, pero con tono burlón.

-D-deja de hacer eso…- masculló molesto y sonrojado el castaño.

-Ummm… no creo que quiera que lleguemos a la cama, eso lo puede suponer.- analizó el shinobi, ahora hablando en serio.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó cansado el chunnin.

-Ummm… supongo que todavía quiere ver el beso.- comentó aburrido el peligris.

-¡No pienso besarte, Kakashi-san!- exclamó rápidamente el castaño.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero besarte.- le dijo despreocupado el Hatake. –Sólo tenemos que pensar en algo que Sakura crea que de verdad nos besamos.- contó el peligris.

-Podemos usar unos clones de sombras…- propuso el Umino.

-Ummm… no, sería como besarnos de verdad pero sólo que gastaríamos chakra.- explicó aburrido Kakashi.

-Mmm… sí, es verdad…- musitó Iruka. -¿Y si le pedimos a Kotetsu e Izumo que se transformen?- ideó el Umino.

-Tendrían que besarse...- dijo con obviedad el peligris.

-Sí, no creo que tengan problema con eso.- comentó el castaño.

El ojo negro de Kakashi se abrió ligeramente ante la idea que se formó en su cabeza.

-Estás diciendo que ellos dos… ¿están juntos?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo con tranquilidad el maestro.

"Qué sorpresa…" pensó el peligris. "Quién lo hubiera pensado…" dijo en su mente, sorprendido.

-Ummm… pero esa idea tiene dos grandes fallas.- dijo seguro el Hatake, volviendo al tema.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó confuso el chunnin.

-Sakura notaría inmediatamente que no somos nosotros, como te dije antes, Tsunade-sama la entrenó.- le explicó lógico.

-Y para que Izumo y Kotetsu nos ayuden tendríamos que contarle la historia, y no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto.- contó cansado el Hatake.

Iruka suspiró cansado, cuando Kakashi tenía razón, tenía razón.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¿Besarnos de verdad?- preguntó sarcástico.

Pero la mirada seria y cansada de su superior le dijo que no había otra salida.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó el maestro, algo histérico.

-Ummm… a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero no queda otra.- dijo molesto el peligris.

-¡Kakashi-san, tiene que haber otra forma!- dijo alarmado el castaño.

-¿Vos tenes otra idea, Iruka?- le preguntó el shinobi, mirándolo serio.

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chunnin.

No quería hacer enojar al Hatake… ¡pero tampoco quería besarlo!

"¡Pensa, pensa!" se decía a sí mismo con desesperación.

Pero ninguna idea venía a su sobrecargada mente.

No podían fingir, no podían usar clones de sombras, ni involucrar a nadie más.

Parecía que, desafortunadamente, tendrían que besarse.

"¿Por qué me metí en esto?" se preguntó algo molesto consigo mismo el maestro.

-¿Y?- le preguntó el peligris.

Iruka suspiró rendido.

-No, no tengo otra idea.- contestó desanimado.

-Ummm… entonces está decidido.- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué es lo que está decidido, Kakashi?- preguntó aquella dulce voz que a él tanto le encantaba.

Ambos, jounin y chunnin, miraron unos arbustos que había en aquél gran bosque de Konoha.

Y de entre ellos, salió la dueña de aquella voz.

-Sakura…- murmuró el peligris, mientras la veía acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que está decidido?- preguntó una vez más la pelirosa, con su tono inocente.

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-¿Se lo digo, Kakashi-san?- le preguntó el maestro.

¡No! ¡No podía decírselo! ¡No podía decirle la verdad!

-Me están asustando…- comentó suavemente la Haruno.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. No es nada para asustarse.- contó tranquilo el castaño.

Camino hasta donde estaba el peligris, y se abrazó tiernamente al brazo izquierdo de él.

-Kakashi-san y yo… vamos a vivir juntos.- contó con una forzada sonrisa.

Entonces el ojo negro y vago de aquél exasperante peligris pareció gritar lo que su boca no podía.

-¿D-de verdad?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa, mirándolo fijamente a él.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el Hatake.

¿Qué más podía decirle?

Jamás imaginó que su mentira llegaría tan lejos.

Pero al menos ya no podía empeorar… ¿verdad?


	8. Si dudas… podes saber la verdad

Viernes, siempre llega el viernes :P Es bastante curioso lo que me está pasando con esta historia...

En primer lugar, nunca tuve la intención de que fuera larga... y ahora que veo que el final tiene que empezar, no quiero que llegue :/

No sé si alguna vez les pasó, pero tampoco quiero evitar lo inevitable. Prefiero una historia corta, pero de buena calidad; a una historia larga y bastante pesada y sin sentido.

Así que esto podría terminarse en el 10, o a más tardar en el 11... aunque uno nunca sabe.

En fin, gracias por sus lindas palabras en los comentarios y apoyar esta historia :)

Advertencia: No sé cómo explicarselos... sólo lean con cuidado (?) :P

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ le pertenece exclusivamente a **Masashi Kishimoto**, gracias Kishi! ^^

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**8- Si dudas… podes saber la verdad.**

Cada corto y lento paso que daba, desearía que fueran enormes y rápidos pero volviendo atrás.

Aunque sabía que era imposible, que eso nunca pasaría, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de ir.

Y el sofocante calor no la ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Hacía alrededor de una semana que había escuchado aquella frase_: 'Kakashi-san y yo… vamos a vivir juntos' _Y se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿¡Cómo fue que llegaron a eso! ¡Ni siquiera se besaron y ya estaban viviendo juntos!

"Jamás tuve que haberlo ayudado…" pensó con algo de tristeza la pelirosa, mientras caminaba sin ganas de llegar a la casa de su ex sensei.

¿Y él por qué no dijo nada? Sólo la miró y musitó uno de sus típicos y aburridos 'ummm'

¡Al menos le debía una explicación! Y una muy buena, cabe aclarar.

"¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo exigirle eso!" se dijo segura.

(Al menos podrías hacerlo mientras fingís estar ofendida porque vos lo ayudaste, ¿no?) ideó su Inner.

"No, no puedo hacer eso" volvió negar. "Ya me va a contar…" dijo convencida.

(¿Cuándo? Toda esta semana estuvo ayudando a Iruka-sensei a mudarse, y ahora seguro él va estar ahí, así que no van a poder hablar solos) comentó algo molesta su voz interior.

"Ya sé…" le contestó ella de mala gana. "De verdad que me molesta que estén viviendo juntos…" contó irritada.

(Imaginate la cosas que harán…) dijo 'como quien no quiere la cosa' su Inner.

Y ella paró en seco.

Varias imágenes para nada agradables inundaron su mente, y quiso con todas sus fuerzas cachetear a cierto maestro de piel chocolate…

Pero no podía. Por más que le molestara, por más que le doliera, por más que lo odiara… Kakashi había elegido a Iruka, y no a ella.

Suspiró tristemente, y reanudó su tortuosa caminata.

Todavía le costaba creer la situación. Su ex y deseado sensei, a quién siempre miró con otros ojos, era gay.

Y no era por su orgullo de mujer que no lo creía, ¡claro que no!

"Bueno…" dijo en su mente, no muy segura.

Tal vez un 10 o 15% sí era por su orgullo femenino… pero su incredulidad estaba altamente concentrada en que jamás, jamás se imaginó eso del Hatake.

Había escuchado tantas historias, tantos nombres de mujeres, tantos números… ¿y ahora salía con esto?

"Sí… ahora que lo pienso… es raro…" comentó mentalmente, con dudas.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando en una misión se toparon con una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, que apenas vio al peligris se tiró encima de él.

Y claramente recordaba las tantas frases que ella dijo, sobre lo satisfecha que estaba por lo ocurrido en un noche y que nunca lo pudo olvidar.

Obviamente, ella simplemente lo dejó pasar. Pero quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria. ¡Algo así jamás se olvida!

También recordaba a varias mujeres de la aldea comentar lo atractivo que era, lo… habilidoso que era en cuanto a temas de habitación se trataba.

Y ni hablar de las veces que escuchó las anécdotas que Gai-sensei contaba después de que volvían de alguna misión juntos.

Entonces, teniendo todo eso como referencia, se puede decir que Kakashi Hatake es un Casanova. Un gran conquistador de mujeres. Un Don Juan de Marco.

Además de su gran reputación de pervertido, adicto a los libros de Jiraiya-sama. Sin contar todas las veces que lo atrapó mirando cosas que no debía en varios cuerpos femeninos.

El de ella inclusive.

Pero… ¿¡Por qué ahora decía ser gay! Ciertamente había algo extraño, muy extraño en todo eso.

"Además… si están viviendo juntos con Iruka-sensei… los demás van a saber" consideró con obviedad.

(En esta aldea TODO se sabe, Sakura) le recordó su Inner.

"Por eso mismo. Me dijo que yo sola sabía su 'secreto' ¿y ahora hace esto?" se preguntó dudosa.

(Mmm…) musitó su yo interior, dejándola con la curiosidad.

"Definitivamente acá hay gato encerrado" pensó segura. "Y yo voy a averiguar qué es" se decidió.

Pero antes de dar un paso más, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

-Lamentablemente…- masculló desanimada.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y fingir una linda sonrisa.

Pero antes de golpear la puerta escuchó el sonido de voces hablar. Y la curiosidad la invadió.

Pegó su oreja a la puerta, esperando escuchar algo concreto.

_-¡Kakashi-san! ¡No!- _exclamó lo que parecía ser la voz de Iruka.

_-Ummm… Iruka, sabes que algún día vamos a tener que hacerlo.-_ le dijo con obviedad y voz sensual la que parecía ser la voz de Kakashi.

"¿De qué están hablando?" se preguntó algo asustada Sakura.

_-¡N-no! ¡Y-y dejá de hacer eso!- _escuchó al maestro negarse otra vez.

_-Ummm… no sabía que eras tan sensible acá, Iruka…-_ comentó lo que seguramente era el peligris.

"¿Q-qué?" pensó incrédula la pelirosa, imaginando lo peor.

_-N-no… K-Kakashi… duele…-_ la voz lastimosa del castaño apenas escuchó.

_-Iruka, tal vez si estuviéramos en otra situación te creería… pero sabes que queres…-_ dijo seguro su ex sensei.

"¡No!" gritó la médico en su mente. ¡Su Inner tenía razón!

Y empezó a golpear la puerta fuerte y rápidamente.

-Umm… Sakura.- la saludó tranquilo el Hatake al abrir la puerta, sin su remera azul.

-Kakashi… vine a visitar… visarlos…- comentó con una torcida sonrisa. -¿Llego en mal momento?- preguntó 'inocente'

-No, al contrario. Podrías ayudarme.- contó aburrido el shinobi.

-¿A-ayudarte?- repitió incrédula la pelirosa.

_-Kakashi-san, ¿quién es?- _Iruka preguntó desde adentro.

-Es Sakura, vino a visitarnos. Ella va a ayudarnos.- le contestó a su 'pareja'

-¿A-ayudarlos… con qué?- le preguntó con algo de miedo la chica.

-Ummm… vení, miralo vos misma.- dijo simplemente el peligris, invitándola a pasar.

Entonces la imagen de Iruka semi desnudo, o completamente desnudo, se formó en su mente. Y no quería entrar… ¡ni quería _ayudarlos_ en nada!

-C-creo que vine en un m-mal momento… mejor v-vengo otro día…- dijo algo nerviosa la Haruno.

-No, de verdad podes ayudarnos. Iruka tiene problemas allá abajo…- comentó sin inmutarse Kakashi.

La tomó de la mano, y literalmente la arrastró hasta la sala.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ver, no quiero ver!- exclamó histérica la pelirosa, tapándose los ojos.

-Sakura-chan, qué bueno que viniste. ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi uña encarnada?- escuchó la amable voz de Iruka.

-¿U-uña encarnada?- preguntó confusa la kunoichi, todavía sin mirar.

Fue alejado lentamente sus temblorosas manos de sus ojos, y pudo ver al castaño.

Sentado en una silla, con su pierna derecha estirada y apoyada en otra silla. Con su torso desnudo y aquella agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, hace bastante que la tengo y me duele mucho al caminar.- comentó tranquilo el castaño.

Parpadeó sin poder creerlo. ¿Una uña encarnada? ¿¡Eso era todo!

-¿En qué pensabas, Sakura?- le preguntó el peligris a su lado.

Entonces ella se sonrojó, ¡qué mente pervertida la suya!

-E-eh… no, nada.- contestó 'despreocupada' –Voy a sacarle eso a Iruka-sensei.- dijo rápidamente, y sin perder tiempo empezó con su labor.

Y resultó ser que el castaño sí qué era sensible en esa área. Al más mínimo movimiento, un quejido salía de sus labios. ¡Era hombre, por Kami!

(Bueno… un poco) comentó divertida su Inner.

Y Sakura sonrió sólo un poco, con diversión.

-Ya está Iruka-sensei.- dijo la pelirosa, terminando de extirpar el dolor del castaño.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan… de verdad que esa uña me estaba matando.- comentó aliviado, calzándose de nuevo.

-De nada.- las dio ella, con una falsa sonrisa amigable.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Deje muchos papeleo sin hacen en la Academia.- comentó el maestro, vistiéndose.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan.- saludó a la pelirosa. –Kakashi-san…- musitó 'apenado', mirando a su superior.

-Ummm… nos vemos, Iruka.- le devolvió suavemente el Hatake, fingiendo estar embobado por el castaño.

Aunque por dentro, quería morirse.

El Umino se sonrojó un poco, y luego salió de la casa.

El silencio se formó instantáneamente entre Kakashi y ella. Algo incómodo.

-Y… ¿cómo están las cosas?- le preguntó con una torcida sonrisa.

Genial. No podía ocurrírsele una pregunta más estúpida. No lo veía hacía una semana entera, ¿y le preguntaba eso?

¡Tonta!

-Ummm… bien.- contestó simplemente el Hatake sentándose en el sillón, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

La pelirosa lo imitó, y el nerviosismo de preguntar aquella duda que tenía no la dejaba tranquila.

-Kakashi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó fingiendo estar calma.

-Ummm… claro.- respondió aburrido el peligris.

Pero… no era como que él le iba a contestar honestamente. Tal vez todo eso era una farsa, por algo que no podía contar. O porque no quería que ella supiera.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que fuera verdad, de que a él sí le gustaran los hombres. Y entonces quedaría como la más idiota del mundo enfrente de él.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que no podía preguntarle directamente.

Porque si el contestaba que era verdad, podría ser una mentira y ella nunca lo sabría. O podía ser la verdad, y ella segaría dudando.

No lograba nada con preguntarle. Lo mejor era… ponerlo aprueba.

"Pero eso es muy cruel…" pensó con algo de culpa la chica.

(Pero es lo más eficaz) apoyó la idea su Inner.

"Tal vez…" dudó.

-¿Sakura?- la llamó el shinobi.

-¡Ah! Eh… ¿cómo es la convivencia? ¿Fácil, difícil?- preguntó, fingiendo interés.

-Ummm… Iruka se queja de que soy un poco desordenado.- contestó despreocupado el peligris.

-No lo dudo…- comentó ella con algo de buen humor.

-Ummm…- musitó su ex sensei. –Sakura… lamento no haberte contado de… esto.- comentó Kakashi, mirándola tranquilo.

-Mmm… no importa, está bien.- dijo suavemente la pelirosa, perdida en aquel ojo negro y vago de su exasperante ex sensei.

De verdad que no importaba. No importaba en lo absoluto… si podía volver a verlo.

-Pero como no hablamos en una semana, ¿qué te parece salir a comer esta noche?- le propuso con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ummm… cualquier lugar menos Ichiraku.- contó cansado Kakashi, imaginando a cierto rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Jaja! Conozco un buen lugar.- lo tranquilizó risueña la chica.

-Está bien. Te paso a buscar a las 20:30hs.- avisó el peligris.

-O sea, 21:30hs.- entendió la Haruno.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el shinobi, sonriendo divertido bajo su máscara.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, le prometí a Ino ayudarla con algunas cosas.- comentó Sakura.

-Ummm… te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo simplemente Kakashi.

Se pusieron de pie y al llegar a la entra se despidieron.

El peligris vio a su ex alumna alejarse, y francamente no podía entender que no haya hecho ningún escándalo por no haberle contado que Iruka iba a 'vivir con él'

"Hay algo extraño…" pensó el shinobi, sintiendo en el aire algo inusual.

"¿Estará dudando?" se preguntó curioso. "Ummm… tengo que cuidar lo que hago" se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque no quería que Sakura descubriera su mentira. Quería ser él el que le explicara todo.

Explicarle que por ella, tenía el mundo al revés.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cena había estado exquisita. Y con aquel exasperante peligris era imposible aburrirse.

Cierto es que él siempre tiene esa mirada de que nada le importa, de que nada tiene sentido para él o de que no lo divierte.

Pero ella no lo sentía así. Nunca lo sintió así. Aquel shinobi era tan singular, que cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios, aunque a veces la molestaran, la hacían reír.

Además lo conocía desde años, y compartían una buena cantidad de recuerdos y anécdotas, que siempre que se juntaban recordaban.

Eran tan tranquilizante y divertido estar con él. Tan sólo escuchar su aburrida voz con algún comentario sarcástico la hacía sonreír verdaderamente contenta.

Y su corazón no podía latir más feliz. Lo había extrañado tanto…

¿Pero por qué no podía decírselo? Tal vez él no le malinterpretaría.

Porque sabía que se sonrojaría, se pondría nerviosa, y se acercaría a él con hambre de volver a besarlo.

Entonces él lo sabría, se daría cuenta de su sentir. Y era justamente eso lo que ella no quería… al menos por ahora.

"Es verdad… él aceptó besarme…" recordó la pelirosa aquellos dulces y gentiles labios.

"¿Lo hizo sólo porque yo se lo pedí?" se preguntó dudosa.

Pero nunca tendría el valor de preguntarle.

"Además… si él no me lo preguntó… es porque no significó nada para él…" pensó tristemente.

Y sus ojos verdes perdieron aquel brillo característico, cosa que el peligris no pasó por alto.

-¿Tenes sueño, Sakura?- le preguntó tranquilo.

-E-eh… no…- contestó ella, algo atontada.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake, mirándola fijo.

Eso que a ella la ponía tan nerviosa.

-K-Kakashi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó, mirándola tímidamente.

-Ummm… sí.- respondió tranquilo el peligris, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno… todavía me cuesta creer que…- se sonrojó un poco. –T-te gusten… los hombres.- comentó la pelirosa.

-Ummm… ¿por qué?- preguntó 'curioso' su ex sensei.

"¿Está dudando?" se cuestionó ligeramente nervioso.

-Mmm…. Por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo... porque aceptaste besarme.- contestó apenada la Haruno. -¿P-por qué lo hiciste?- se animó a preguntar muy ansiosa por la respuesta, aunque trató de no demostrarlo.

-Ummm… porque vos me lo pediste. Y no veo nada de malo en que mi amiga sea la última mujer que bese.- le contestó 'aburrido' el Hatake.

Entonces lo entendió. Ella… sólo era una simple amiga.

-Mmm… sí… claro.- musitó suavemente, sin dejar salir su tristeza.

Ya no tenía caso tratar de buscar algo donde no lo había, era mejor desistir a esa ilusión esperanzada de que todo fuera mentira.

-¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san, así que vinieron acá!- exclamó la voz amable de Iruka.

Y era lo último que le faltaba para que se noche se arruinara completamente.

-Iruka-sensei…- lo saludó con una forzada sonrisa dulce.

-Ummm… Iruka, ¿viniste con alguien?- le preguntó Kakashi despreocupado.

-¿Celoso?- dijo el Umino con burla, que sólo el peligris decodificó.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el shinobi, matándolo con la mirada.

-Iruka, tengo que hablar con vos.- le dijo 'tranquilo'

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó del brazo al maestro.

-Y-ya volvemos, Sakura-chan- le avisó el castaño, mientras su superior la arrastraba hasta algún lugar.

"No sabía que era tan celoso…" pensó tristemente la pelirosa.

Suspiró cansada. Sólo quería irse a casa, y llorar tranquila.

Por otro lado, Kakashi por fin soltaba a Iruka cerca de la barra.

-Vine a tomar un par de tragos nada más, Kakashi-san. Me sentía solo en la casa.- se excusó el maestro.

-Eso no importa.- le dijo el peligris despreocupado. –Lo importante es que Sakura está dudando de que me gusten los hombres.- le contó un poco, sólo un poco nervioso.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué? ¿Se enteró?- preguntó alterado el castaño.

-No, de eso estoy seguro. Pero algo sospecha.- explicó el shinobi.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Estamos viviendo juntos, ella lo vió. No entiendo por qué duda.- comentó el Umino, confuso.

Kakashi suspiró cansado… no sabía cómo decirle al maestro lo que tenía pensado para que su mentira siguiera en pie.

-¿Y, Kakashi-san? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que no sospeche nada?- preguntó inocente Iruka.

El Hatake inhaló y exhaló para encontrar la calma, y entonces soltó la bomba.

-Vamos a tener que besarnos.- dijo con pesadez.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó histérico el castaño. -¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo molesto.

-Iruka.- masculló Kakashi seriamente, tomándolo de los brazos. –Sabes que es la única opción.- sentenció.

El castaño temblaba ligeramente, y sus mejillas ya estaban un poco rojizas… además de esa mirada aterrada que tenía en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Sakura está viendo?- le preguntó el shinobi, en voz baja.

Iruka desvió un poco su mirada, y encontró a la pelirosa mirándolos expectantes.

-S-sí…- contestó nervioso, volviendo a mirar a su superior.

-Está bien.- musitó el Hatake. –Sólo voy a pegar mis labios a los tuyos… no se va sentir mucho por la máscara.- explicó en voz baja.

-M-mmm…- musitó con miedo el Umino.

Pero desgraciadamente era la única salida.

"Las cosas que hago por vos, Sakura" pensó el peligris, recordando a la pelirosa.

Lentamente Kakashi se fue acercando a Iruka, y los ojos del maestro se abrieron con miedo.

Desvió su mirada, para cerciorar que Sakura todavía estuviera mirando y todo eso no fuera en vano.

-¡E-espera!- le dijo al peligris. –¡Sakura se fue! - le avisó, señalando la puerta de salida por donde la pelirosa acababa de salir.

Entonces Kakashi se dio vuelta inmediatamente, y vio que ella no estaba en la mesa.

Su corazón latió desesperado, ¿por qué se había ido?

Corrió esquivando gente hasta que logró salir del lugar, y a lo lejos entre la fina lluvia pudo ver a la pelirosa alejarse.

-¡Sakura!- la llamó, caminando algunos pasos hacia ella.

Pero la vio empezar a correr. Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más lejos de él.

Y no entendía por qué. Si eso era lo que ella quería ver. Era lo que ella quería lograr: que estuviera con Iruka.

Pero él no entendía, porque no sabía lo que ella sentía.

Ella sólo corría porque no quería verlo. No quería escucharlo ni tenerlo cerca.

Ella sabía que había perdido a Kakashi… aunque nunca fue suyo.

Y le dolía.

Ella sabía que de ahora en más nunca iba a ser lo mismo entre ellos.

Y le dolía.

Sabía que jamás podría estar en el corazón de su exasperante peligris.

Y le dolía.

Entonces corría, para alejarse de él… y poder olvidarlo.

Desahogar su pobre corazón, y llorar tranquila por aquel amor que jamás…

Jamás sería suyo.


	9. Si un amor es imposible

Capítulos emotivos si los hay u.u No se dan una idea de lo nostálgica y melancólica que me pongo cuando hablo de Obito :'( Es tan, tan triste la historia de él y Kakashi...

Pero en definitiva, resultó un lindo capítulo. El ante último, lo tengo decidido. Así que disfruten porque la semana que viene se terminó lo que se daba u.u

Como siempre, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a esta y todas mis historias :)

Saludos!

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenece, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**9 – Si un amor es imposible... posiblemente no sea amor.**

Ella tenía un plan. Simple y efectivo. Sin lugar para los errores. Con un fin prometedor para ella.

Y esperaba con todo su desilusionado ser que funcionara como quería.

Con letras grandes y legibles escribió en el papel blanco la palabra que leería cada día al levantarse. Que leería cada noche al irse a dormir.

Y que recordaría cada vez que lo viera a _él_.

-'Olvidarlo'- dijo firmemente, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el cielo azul que veía desde la ventana.

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró con cansancio. Esperaba poder hacerlo… sin derrumbarse en el intento.

No iba a mentirse. El dolor que sentía era peor que cualquier herida. La tristeza en su alma parecía inundarla cada vez un poco más. Y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos verdes eran interminables.

El fin de semana había pasado lento, entre llantos. Ese lunes sería el primero que saldría de su casa después de _aquello_.

Y francamente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Porque sabía que en esa aldea, podría encontrarse con el peligris fácilmente.

¡Pero esa no era la mentalidad! Tenía que tener optimismo y pensar que sí lo lograría. Que se olvidaría de su exasperante ex sensei y podría vivir feliz con algún otro hombre.

Suspiró con pesadez y miró una vez más aquel despejado cielo… imaginando que olvidar al peligris le costaría tanto como poder llegar a ese azul.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

-Qué débil soy…- se dijo a sí misma, mientras salía de su casa con rumbo al hospital.

Y claro que lo era. Había estado tanto tiempo mentalizándose para olvidarlo y llevar a cabo su plan… pero todo el tiempo pensando en _él_.

Pero aunque era débil, no podía bajar los brazos sin intentarlo. Tenía que tratar y luchar. Estaba bien si pensaba en él, si lo extrañaba, no pretendía olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.

Pero tenía que probar. Y seguir intentando. Todo era por su único bien.

Sólo el tiempo podría borrar su dolor y su tristeza… con un poco de suerte, tal vez el tiempo también podría borrar el amor que sentía.

Un par de pasos más y por fin estaba en su trabajo. El hospital de Konoha. Uno de los lugares que Kakashi odiaba… eso era algo bueno.

Sonrió suavemente ante ese pensamiento. Al menos tenía la certeza de que jamás lo vería en gran parte del día.

Sí… eso era algo muy bueno. Además de empezar a ver el lado positivo de esa situación era un plus que la motivaba a seguir adelante.

Entró en esa sagrada institución que la esperaba llena de trabajo. Y las horas empezaron a correr rápido.

Y así también los días.

Su 'rutina' consistía en levantarse, ir a trabar, almorzar en Ichiraku donde de vez en cuando se encontraba con Naruto y Sasuke, volver a su casa y mirar una película o leer un buen libro.

Exactamente unos cinco días habían pasado desde que vió a Kakashi besarse con Iruka, y afortunadamente para ella no lo había vuelto a ver.

Lo que era bastante curioso, ya que el peligris era de salir a dar vueltas por la aldea o leer su preciado Icha Icha bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol.

Pero no sólo no lo había visto de día. Ino y Hinata siempre la invitaban a salir de noche, junto con los chicos, y ella no podía negarse. Si algo necesitaba era despejarse un poco.

Y para su sorpresa, el peligris nunca estuvo en ninguno de los lugares a los que fueron y que él casi siempre frecuentaba.

Pero ella no fue la única en notarlo, a Naruto también le sorprendía la ausencia del shinobi en aquellos lugares, por lo que en una de sus charlas supuso que debía estar en una misión.

Y hoy era una de esas noches. De esas que necesitaba para poder dar un paso más y olvidarse de él.

Miró el cielo nocturno de Konoha mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles, y le rogó a Kami que el peligris estuviera bien.

-Sakura…- la llamó aquella apática voz a su lado.

Ella desvió su mirada, posándola sobre el morocho.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Tsk, espero que te guste el lugar.- dijo el Uchiha. –El dobe me lo recomendó, así que espero este a la altura…- comentó no muy seguro el chico.

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía mucho que decir.

Hacía unas tres noches que salía con el morocho, y a decir verdad, se sentía a gusto con él. Aunque el chico siempre era frío y aparentemente desinteresado, podía hablar tranquilamente con él.

No le importaba si Sasuke tenía alguna intención detrás de aquellas amistosas salidas a solas. Si así era, ella haría todo lo posible por hacer que aquello funcionara.

Después de todo, el Uchiha era muy atractivo y su viejo amor de la infancia. Si alguien merecía una oportunidad, definitivamente era Sasuke.

El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, ni tenso. Era un silencio agradable. De esos que de vez en cuando son necesarios… y le parecía increíble por estar así con él.

Siempre lo había amado, y ahora prácticamente estaban en una 'cita' Lo que siempre había querido a sus inocentes 13 años.

Recordaba con diversión cuando se peleó con Ino-cerda. O cuando su rubia mejor amiga le había contado que al Uchiha le gustaban las chicas con pelo largo. Y ni hablar cuando vio al rubio Uzumaki robarle el primer beso del morocho.

Rió por dentro al acordarse de cuánto 'amaba' a su amigo y compañero de equipo, de verdad que había sido una pequeña inocente.

Todas las lágrimas que lloró por el Uchiha, todo lo que sufrió por él, todo ese 'amor' que le tenía… ¿dónde había quedado?

Miró el hermoso cielo estrellado una vez más, tratando de hacer memoria y recordar ese momento exacto donde esos sentimientos se quebraron.

Como si fuera una película, su cerebro empezó a pasar las imágenes de ese memorable momento; y su corazón latió con fuerza una vez más.

Su mente se remontó tres años en el pasado, cuando estaba en sus caóticos 16.

_Recordaba claramente que era una noche como esa. Con el cielo nocturno completo de estrellas que brillaban cual preciosos diamantes. _

_Habían estado buscando a Sasuke, sin tener ningún éxito. Y sus esperanzas habían decaído considerablemente, así como su tristeza y su dolor habían llegado casi al tope de lo que podía soportar._

_Miró a Naruto que dormía a algunos pasos alejado de ella, como si nada pasara. _

_Le sorprendía y le asombraba la tenacidad, la esperanza y la llama que tenía ese hiperactivo rubio; sobre todo a la hora de buscar al morocho Uchiha._

_Y francamente, lo envidiaba. Porque ella ya no podía manejar toda esa ráfaga de sentimientos que se arremolinaba en su interior, mientras que su amigo seguía adelante sin bajar los brazos no importaba qué._

_Si hubo algo que siempre rescató y rescataría de aquel atolondrado muchacho, era su amplia esperanza y su inagotable sed de conseguir lo que se proponía. Envidiable en esos dos aspectos._

_Pero ella era todo lo contrario. Aunque había estado un buen tiempo entrenando con Tsunade, todavía era el eslabón débil. No sólo en fuerza física, sino también en lo emocional._

_La frustración, la desilusión, la tristeza, y el dolor entre otras sensaciones estaban terminando con toda su idea de que Sasuke volviera a la aldea, y tal vez, tal vez la amara._

_Las lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos verdes, mientras ella abrazaba más fuerte sus rodillas._

_Odia toda esa estúpida situación. Esos innecesarios sentimientos. Y esa maldita debilidad suya._

_Quizás si fuera un poco de esperanzada y fuerte de lo que era Naruto, podría lograr superar aquella sensación. O si fuera una pizca de lo frío que era Sasuke. O una sospecha de tranquilidad de lo que era su ex sensei._

_Pero no. No tenía nada eso. Sólo tenía su amor que empeoraba todo._

_Y si lo pensaba, era justamente ese cruel sentimiento que le causaba todo eso. Porque si sintiera una simple amistad por el Uchiha, tal vez sí tendría la esperanza que tenía Naruto._

_Pero ella tuvo que enamorarse. ¡Era tan estúpida!_

_Su llanto se hizo incontrolable, tanto que su cabeza dolía fuertemente… no tanto así como su corazón._

_-Sakura…- escuchó aquella suave voz._

_A duras penas levantó su mirada, enfocándola en su ex sensei que la miraba desde arriba._

_Él se sentó a su lado, mirando el cielo complemente cubierto de estrellas._

_-¿Sabes?...- musitó el peligris. –En noches como esta es cuando más me acuerdo de Obito…- le contó con tranquilidad._

_Ella sólo lo siguió mirando, escuchándolo atentamente._

_-Estoy seguro de que si él estuviera vivo… estaría acá nosotros buscando a Sasuke.- contó el shinobi._

_-Cuando Sasuke y Naruto pelean, me acuerdo de nuestras peleas…- comentó con voz nostálgica._

_-Él era muy parecido a Naruto… aunque no tan tonto.- dijo con algo de humor._

_-Pero cuando miro los ojos azules de Naruto, veo la misma decisión que en los ojos de Obito.- contó con seguridad._

_-No dudo de que Naruto haría por Sasuke lo que Obito hizo por mí…- dijo con algo de tristeza. _

_-Pero yo tampoco lo dudo de Sasuke.- le dijo segura ella, logrando que él la mirara. –Como tampoco dudo de que vos lo hubieras hecho por Obito…- comentó suavemente._

_Entonces él la miro con esa mirada tranquila, no la vaga, sino la comprensiva._

_-¿Sabes qué era lo más importante para Obito?- le preguntó el peligris._

_-Rin…- contestó ella en voz baja._

_-Yo juré protegerla con mi vida, porque era lo que Obito más amaba…- empezó a decir el Hatake._

_-Lamentablemente, no pude cumplir mi palabra.- su voz se tornó apagada al decir aquello. –Pero mantengo la promesa que les hice a ustedes.- recordó con seguridad._

_-También quiero que Naruto cumpla la promesa que te hizo a vos…- comentó su ex sensei._

_-Y tal vez así… Obito pueda estar orgulloso de mí…- musitó suavemente, mirando una vez aquel cielo estrellado._

_Entonces ella apretó con impotencia sus rodillas._

_Tomó el rostro del peligris, y lo forzó a que la mirara._

_-¡Él está orgulloso de vos, porque no bajaste los brazos!- exclamó efusivamente._

_-¡Porque pudiste perdonar a tu padre y aprendiste que no es esencial seguir las reglas!- exclamó sollozando._

_-¡Nos hiciste una promesa, y siempre la cumplís! ¡Siempre la vas a cumplir!- dijo con seguridad._

_-Obito está orgulloso de vos… no podría tener un mejor amigo…- musitó con un nudo en su garganta, soltándolo suavemente._

_-Pero yo… yo jamás podría hacer algo así…- susurró mirando el pasto debajo de ella._

_-Yo sólo… yo sólo soy un estorbo…- dijo entre fuertes sollozos._

_-Sakura…- la llamó la tranquila voz del peligris. _

_Sintió aquella fuerte mano tomar su mentón, y lo subía suavemente para mirarlo._

_-No pretendía hacerte sentir mal con lo que te dije…- le contó el shinobi. –Sólo quería que vieras, que no todo está perdido.- sentencio con seguridad._

_Pero ella sólo podía escucharlo y seguir llorando._

_-Sé que pensas que sos débil, que no podes seguir, que te gustaría ser como Naruto.- contó el peligris, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos._

_-Pero no sos débil, al contrario, venciste a uno de los Akatsuki.- le recordó. –Y todos sabemos que eso no es fácil, a demás de necesitar mucho valor.- comentó el shinobi._

_-También sé la raíz de todo eso.- avisó. –Seguro de vez pensar que si no amaras a Sasuke, todo sería más liviano.- 'adivinó' el Hatake._

_Ella suspiró y borró inútilmente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo._

_-¿Tan obvia soy?- le preguntó en voz baja._

_Y una sonrisa pareció dibujarse debajo de la máscara de aquel hombre._

_-No, solamente te conozco.- contó seguro el peligris. –Si fueras obvia, Tsunade-sama ni siquiera te hubiera dejado venir.- comentó con algo de humor._

_Entonces ella lo quedó mirando… ¿cuándo fue que su exasperante y despreocupado ex sensei la conocía tanto?_

_-¿Queres un consejo?- le preguntó Kakashi con tranquilidad._

_¿Kakashi Hatake dándole un consejo? Eso había que verlo. Asintió con la cabeza._

_-Ummm… tal vez no te lo tomes tan en serio viniendo de alguien como yo…- empezó a decir el peligris. –Pero en temas de amor, no se necesita ser un genio.- comentó obvio._

"_¿Amor? ¿Él va a darme un consejo de amor?" se preguntó divertida, borrando las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos._

_-Te escucho…- musitó ella, curiosa._

_-Es simple: si un amor es imposible, posiblemente no sea amor.- dijo sabiamente el Hatake._

_La frase la golpeó inesperadamente. Jamás lo había pensado así._

_-No es un consejo…- musitó ella._

_-Ummm… no, no lo es. Pero tiene el mismo fin, ¿no?- comentó despreocupado el peligris._

_Entonces ella suspiró entre cansada y divertida._

_-Supongo…- dijo no muy segura._

_-Ummm… pero al menos hice que dejaras de llorar.- contó el shinobi._

_Y ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya no lloraba. Ni se había percatado de eso. Es más, ni siquiera sentía ese dolor punzante dentro de suyo. _

_Tal vez algo se movió dentro de ella al escucharlo hablar._

_Le sonrió dulcemente, y besó la enmascarada mejillas del peligris._

_-Gracias, Kakashi.- las dio aún sonriendo._

_Él, sin embargo, parpadeó sorprendido. Pero no perdió su típico aire de tranquilidad._

_-Ummm… de nada.- contestó suavemente._

_-Bien. ¿Vas a decirme de dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntó más animada, sonriendo divertida._

_-Ummm…- musitó él, pensando. –No.- negó burlón._

_-¡Kakashi!- exclamó ella suplicante._

_-Si queres saberlo, vas a tener que averiguarlo.- le dijo misterioso el shinobi. _

_Y ella así se lo propuso. ¡Iba a adivinar todo sobre el pasado amoroso de su ex sensei!_

_Pero al ir indagando y pasando más tiempo con él, algo fue naciendo dentro de ella. Sin si quiera darse cuenta._

"Sí… fue aquella noche…" pensó la pelirosa, recordando el momento donde todos sus sentimientos por el Uchiha desaparecieron.

"Entonces… tal vez esto que siento por Kakashi… tampoco sea amor…" consideró tristemente.

-Sakura…- la voz del morocho terminó con sus pensamientos. –Ya llegamos.- le dijo el Uchiha, frenando su caminata.

Algo atontada miró a su amigo, y luego al lugar frente a ella. 'Único' pudo leer el nombre en aquellas elegantes letras manuscritas.

Su verde mirada se volvió a posar sobre el Uchiha, y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

El chico no dijo nada. Sólo musitó uno de sus típicos 'hmp' y la tomó de la mano, entrando en el local.

Torpemente seguía al morocho, sorprendida por el repentino acto. El tacto de su mano era frío, pero extrañamente suave. Por alguna loca razón había imaginado unas ásperas manos, pero eran todo lo contrario.

También podía sentir la masculina y agradable fragancia que el Uchiha emanaba, le provocaba acercar más su nariz y sentirlo completamente. Su cabello negro parecía ser sedoso, incitándola a tocarlo.

Les dieron una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana, y ella no podía sacarse esas retorcidas ideas de la cabeza. ¿Era su estúpida impresión… o Sasuke volvía a despertar algo en ella?

"Bueno… siempre pensé que era muy, muy lindo…" aceptó algo apenada, mirándolo embobada.

Entonces como un flash, la imagen de aquella noche en que besó a cierto peligris exasperante, golpeó su cabeza.

Un solo beso. La única vez que había visto ese perfecto rostro que se escondía bajo aquella máscara. La noche que sintió amarlo más y más… estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

No tendría que ni acordarse de él, pero no pudo evitar comparar al Uchiha y al Hatake. Y lamentablemente para Sasuke, Kakashi siempre sería mucho más atractivo.

Aunque el morocho tenía ese rostro juvenil y fresco, jamás podría ser competencia para los maduros y tranquilos rasgos del peligris. Ni él, ni nadie.

Definitivamente, Kakashi era… de ensueño.

Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios rosados, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- le preguntó Sasuke, típicamente frío.

-No… nada.- negó con calma ella, sonriéndole suavemente.

Entonces él la miró fijamente, y ella se removió en su silla algo incómoda por aquella oscura mirada.

El mozo llegó justo en ese instante, afortunadamente para la pelirosa que suspiró más tranquila.

Sasuke volvió a revisar el menú. Levantó su mirada una vez más para preguntar sobre el plato del día…

Pero, pero…

-¡Miren! ¡Son Sakura-chan y el teme!- aquel grito le encrespó los nervios.

Miro a la entrada, donde un alegre rubio se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido; seguido por una peliazul, una rubia y un morocho aburrido.

-Hola, chicos…- los saludó Sakura, divertida.

Sus amigos le devolvieron el saludo, cada uno con su respectiva y característica manera.

-¿Vinieron a cenar?- preguntó pícara Ino, mirándola.

-Es obvio, cerda.- le contestó ella con humor. -¿Ustedes también? ¿Una doble cita?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡Sí!- exclamó alegre Naruto. -¡Pero sería mejor una triple cita!- dijo animado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sin perder tiempo le preguntó al mozo si podían juntar dos mesas más, y el hombre afirmó amablemente.

Mesas y sillas empezaron a circular, hasta quedar perfectamente armadas junto a la suya. Los recién llegados se acomodaron y todos juntos ordenaron.

Al poco tiempo el mozo trajo las bebidas, y algún que otro aperitivo antes de la cena.

El hiperactivo rubio contaba su última misión, quejándose que la rubia Hokage ya no lo estaba tomando tan en serio y lo mandaba a hacer tareas que eran propias de un genin recién recibido.

-Pero Naruto, vos sos un genin.- le recordó aburrido Shikamaru, tomando de su vaso.

-¡Pero yo esencialmente soy un chunnin!- exclamó indignado el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tu escancia que te hace un chunnin, dobe?- le preguntó sarcástico Sasuke.

El muchacho iba a contestar con emoción y fuerza… pero al no ocurrírsele una respuesta sólo pudo abrir y cerrar su boca.

-Bueno…- musitó al final. –Yo he hecho muchas cosas con las cuales los genins sueñan hacer.- se defendió el Uzumaki.

-Supongo que tenes razón, Naruto.- habló Ino. –Pero si Tsunade-sama te manda a misiones rango C, será porque no hay ningún peligro importante.- comentó la rubia.

-Es verdad Naruto.- apoyó Sakura. –Además, no sos el único. Hay muchos chunnin y jounin que también han estado en misiones de rangos bajos.- contó la pelirosa.

El atolondrado muchacho simplemente se cruzó de brazos e infló un poco sus cachetes, haciendo sonreír a la peliazul que amaba verlo así.

La cena llegó a los pocos minutos, y todos degustaron hambrientos. Aunque cierta persona todavía pensaba que el ramen de Ichiraku era insuperable.

El postre no se hizo esperar, y entre otras charlas y abundantes risas tomaron un delicioso helado.

Tras pagar su cuenta, Ino y Shikamaru se retiraron. Al parecer a eso de las 23:30hs Asuma y Kurenai saldrían en una misión, y ellos cuidarían del pequeño Ryuu.

Siguieron conversando con Hinata y Naruto… aunque la voz del rubio era, prácticamente, lo único que se escuchaba.

Sakura desvió la mirada por un segundo, posándola sobre el morocho enfrente de ella. Y por aquella molesta mirada pudo deducir que el Uchiha no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"¿Esperaba estar a solas conmigo?" se preguntó confusa.

(No, si simplemente te invitó a este divino lugar porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer) comentó sarcástica su Inner.

"No hay necesidad de ser sarcástica, sólo quería confirmarlo" se quejó de ella misma.

Su voz interior rodó los ojos, y decidió callarse para seguir viendo.

-Sasuke…- lo llamó con voz suave.

Los negros ojos del Uchiha se fijaron en ella, casi, casi robándole el aliento.

Abrió su boca para decirle…

Pero, pero…

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!- el grito del rubio interrumpió una vez más.

Pero al escuchar cierto nombre, su corazón dejó de latir por cortos milisegundos.

Giró su cara y ahí estaba él, caminando despreocupadamente con Iruka a su lado.

-Ummm… buenas noches.- saludó aburrido el peligris.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó amablemente el castaño.

-¡Siéntense!- invitó Naruto, señalando los lugares vacios.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y tras un suspiró cansado del mayor aceptaron la invitación.

El Umino se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, donde antes estaba la rubia. Y el Hatake se sentó en medio de Sasuke y Naruto, donde había estado el aburrido Nara.

Naruto empezó con sus rápidas y curiosas preguntas, que los mayores contestaron con calidez y aburrición respectivamente.

Podía sentir la mirada del exasperante peligris en ella, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia lo miraría. ¡Había llegado demasiado lejos como para tirarlo todo por la ventana con una sólo mirada!

Podía soportar escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia, y su inconfundible aroma… pero jamás, jamás debía mirarlo. Porque sabía que si osaba hacer eso, caería una vez más en aquel hechizo.

Su mirada de enfocaba en Sasuke, de vez en cuando en Naruto o Hinata, pero siempre volvía a mirar al morocho.

Procuraba sonreírle y tratar de hablar con él, pero el rubio opacaba cualquier otra conversación. Suspiró cansada y miró el vaso lleno de agua, ya estaba cansada de estar ahí.

-Sakura…- escuchó la voz del morocho llamarla.

-¿Sí, Sasuke?- le preguntó, levantando la mirada para mirarlo.

-Tsk, ¿vamos?- le preguntó el Uchiha.

Ella suspiró mentalmente aliviada, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a ir al baño primero, tengo las manos pegajosas por el helado.- comentó divertida, poniéndose de pie.

Caminó varios pasos entre las demás mesas, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a los baños. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró sonoramente, descargando la tensión que sentía.

Afortunadamente el baño estaba vacío. Se acercó hasta los lavabos y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Un leve sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas, que ella ni había sentido. Sus ojos verdes tenían un extraño brillo, como si fuera a llorar.

Se sorprendió a sí misma, en ningún momento se había percatado de su estado. ¿Los demás lo habrán notado?

-Espero que no…- susurró ligeramente asustada.

Lavó sus manos pegajosas y acomodó un poco su cabellera rosada. Se miró una última vez al espejo y caminó de vuelta a la puerta.

Pero antes de abrirla escuchó unas voces del otro lado. Pero el ruido de gente hablando de fondo, ruidos de platos, vasos y cubiertos chocar no la dejaba escuchar con claridad.

Hizo un gesto desinteresado y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Te amo! ¿¡Eso querías que…- vio como el peligris dejaba la frase inconclusa al verla.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al verlo ahí, confesándole su amor a Iruka.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de esconder debajo de su rosado cabello. Sin decirles nada pasó entre ellos con pasos apurados. Tomó a Sasuke del brazo sin despedirse de nadie, y siguió caminando hasta salir del lugar.

Su corazón volvía a romperse una vez más. Las lágrimas caían fluidamente de sus tristes ojos verdes. Y la opresión de su pecho dolía más que nunca.

Si su amor imposible, posiblemente no sea amor… ¿entonces por qué dolía tanto?


	10. Inesperado

Las vueltas de la vida son increíbles, nada sale cómo lo planeas.

Sé que les dije que hoy se terminaba esta fantástica historia, pero resulta ser que a medida que lo iba escribiendo se me hacia larguísimo :/ Entonces lo dividí en dos. Juro y prometo que la semana que viene definitivamente se termina ^^'

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyar mis escritos :) El lunes sí o sí subiré la continuación de El Chico de Arriba, perdón también por eso u.u'

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto** :)

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**10 – Inesperado.**

_-¡Tenes que hacer algo!- le dijo efusivamente Iruka, una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás._

_-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente, mirando a cierto morocho Uchiha._

_-¡Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, tenes que decirle la verdad!- siguió hablando el castaño._

_-Ummm…- repitió él, sin despegar su vaga mirada de su ex alumno que ahora no le caía nada bien._

_-¡Sasuke se va a quedar con Sakura!- avisó el maestro. -¡Tenes que decírselo!- insistió._

_-¿¡Qué querías que le diga!- le preguntó enojado al chunnin. -¡Te amo! ¿¡Eso querías que…- no pudo continuar al verla ahí._

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos verdes casi de inmediato, y ella trató de cubrirlas con su cabello; aunque era inútil, él ya las había visto._

_La vio pasar enfrente de él, ir hasta donde estaba Sasuke e irse con el morocho sin decirle nada a nadie._

_Entonces sintió algo en su corazón, un dolor enorme… y una extraña tenue sensación de alegría. ¿Por qué sería?_

_Ella no podía… ella jamás… nunca… ¿podría estar enamora de él?_

_Aquellas lágrimas le dieron la idea. Lo sumo a cómo ella reaccionó cuando lo vio 'besar' a Iruka. Y a la vez que le dijo que le 'gustaban' los hombres… ahora todo parecía encajar._

_Pero… si ella lo amaba, ¿por qué había intentado acercarlo a Iruka?_

El golpe de la puerta azotarse lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Con cansancio y sin quererlo se sentó en el sillón de la sala donde estaba recostado, para encontrarse de frente con un Iruka que respiraba bocanadas de aire con desesperación.

-Ummm… ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó despreocupado.

Pero el castaño no podía hablar, sólo se enfocaba en recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Se sentó a su lado para descansar, y él decidió traerle un vaso con agua.

-Gracias… pensé… que nunca… lo ibas… a hacer…- dijo entre cortado el maestro, mirándolo con cansancio.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente el peligris. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una vez más.

El Umino inspiró y exhaló ya más calmado, aunque con lo que tenía para contar esa calma le duraría poco.

**Flashback.**

_Era una soleada mañana de verano, e Iruka Umino se disponía a salir con dirección a la Academia de Konoha._

_Las calles de la aldea estaban repletas de gente que a esa hora ya estaban trabajando, limpiando o comprando cosas. Sin mencionar a algunos shinobis que recién salían de los bares._

_Había sido una agitada noche la de anoche. Kakashi no había hecho ni dicho nada en lo que restó de la velada después de que Sakura se fue, y él intuía que el peligris algo sospechaba._

_Aunque todavía no entendía cómo siendo tan genio y asusto no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la pelirosa kunoichi. Si con todo lo que la muchacha hacía quedaba más que claro._

_Bueno, hay quienes dicen que hay razones del corazón que la razón no entiende… pero siendo el peligris Kakashi Hatake era bastante sorprendente, y bastante frustrante._

"_Aunque supongo que para Sakura-chan debe ser peor…" pensó el castaño mientras entraba en su lugar de trabajo._

_En su respectivo lugar tenía una buena cantidad de papeleo que lo esperaba para ser ordenado, calificado y/o sellado. La 5ª Hokage siempre atenta para que no se aburra._

_Suspiró desanimado y se sentó a hacer su trabajo, tedioso y aburrido, pero él siempre lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en su achocolatado rostro._

_Pero si algo bueno tenía ese trabajo era todo el tiempo que tenía para pensar, y…_

-Iruka, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte hablar sobre lo que pensas…- lo interrumpió con aburrición el Hatake.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Leer por 20º vez consecutiva el 2º tomo del Icha Icha?- le preguntó sarcástico el maestro.

-Ummm…- musitó pensándolo el shinobi. –Sí.- respondió con su ojito arqueado.

El castaño suspiró cansado, Kakashi-san y sus contestaciones.

-Está bien, voy a pasar a lo importante.- avisó el castaño con seriedad.

-¿Hay algo importante?- preguntó 'sorprendido' Kakashi. –Pensé que sólo querías parlotear…- contó con algo de diversión.

El maestro lo fulminó con la mirada… aunque al peligris en nada afectó.

-Entonces…- dijo para proseguir.

_Eran alrededor de las 13:00hs e Iruka Umino por fin terminaba con su papeleo._

_Sonrió aliviado y se estiró en su silla desperezándose. Escuchó su estómago rugir con hambre, y no le pareció mala idea ir a Ichiraku y ver si cierto rubio hiperactivo lo acompañaba por un tazón de ramen._

_Contento y vivaracho salió de la Academia con rumbo al puesto de comidas, esperando que Naruto estuviera ahí._

-Iruka…- musitó aburrido el peligris.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- se quejó el castaño.

_Entre uno que otro pensamiento mientras iba caminando por las calles de la aldea, una conocida voz lo llamó a su espalda._

_-Sakura-chan…- dijo sorprendido al ver a la pelirosa ahí parada._

_-¿Podríamos hablar, Iruka-sensei?- le preguntó la muchacha con una suave falsa sonrisa._

_Él aceptó, después de todo, algo le decía que era importante._

_Caminaron un largo rato, hasta una de las partes más alejada de la aldea. Afirmó entonces que aquello era importante._

_-Iruka-sensei, yo… quiero pedirle algo.- dijo la pelirosa en voz baja, mirando al piso._

_-Claro, Sakura.- aceptó él con calidez. –Podes pedirme lo que quieras.- le dio confianza._

_-Yo… quiero que…- musitó débilmente la chica._

_Entonces levantó la mirada, posando aquellos ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas en los cafés del maestro._

_-Quiero que… cuides siempre a Kakashi…- le pidió sollozando. –Que… lo ames cada día de tu vida cómo él te ama a vos…- agregó con tristeza._

_-Sakura…- murmuró impactado el castaño, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y veía._

_-Nunca lo dejes solo… y jamás lo engañes…- siguió diciendo la kunoichi. –No desconfíes de él, ni dudes de lo que prometa…- dijo con un nudo en su garganta._

_-Hacelo feliz, Iruka…- musitó mientras las lágrimas caían aún más. –Hacelo feliz por mí… porque yo nunca voy a poder hacerlo…- dijo con tristeza._

_-P-porque aunque lo ame tanto… él no me ama a mí…- el dolor que sentía era insoportable. _

_-Pero yo quiero que él sea feliz…- musitó borrándose las lágrimas inútilmente. _

_-Iruka…- lo llamó con voz apagada, mirándolo. –Prometeme que lo vas a hacer…- le pidió._

_Pero él… no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle… no podía mentirle._

_-Sakura, yo…- -Sólo hacelo, Iruka.- lo interrumpió ella._

_-Pero Sakura, tenes que escucharme.- le dijo seguro el maestro._

_-No quiero.- negó con angustia la pelirosa. –Ya escuché suficiente… y vi suficiente…- comentó con dolor._

_-Iruka, amalo…- le pidió suavemente. –Al menos un poco de lo que yo lo amo…- dijo con tristeza, llorando sin descanso._

_-Sakura, no…- le iba a decir, pero ella salió corriendo._

_La vio alejarse cada vez más, y entonces supo que todo había llegado demasiado lejos. Kakashi tenía que saberlo._

**Fin del flashback.**

-Y de ahí vengo corriendo.- dijo Iruka. –Tenía que decírtelo.- aseguro mirándolo.

Pero Kakashi… no decía nada. Sólo lo miraba con esa típica mirada vaga y aburrida. ¡Él quería saber qué estaba pasando por la mente del peligris!

-¡Kakashi!- lo llamó el maestro. -¿Qué estás pensando?- le preguntó.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake. –Anoche pensé en eso.- dijo simplemente.

-¿En qué?- cuestionó confuso el castaño.

-Ummm… en todas las reacciones de Sakura desde que le dije que me 'gustaban' los hombres.- aclaró. –Y… tal vez, tal vez tengas razón.- comentó.

-¿Tal vez?- preguntó con sarcasmo el Umino. -¡Tengo razón! ¡Ella me lo dijo! ¿¡No escuchaste lo que te conté!- exclamó como loco el chunnin.

-Sí, te escuché.- afirmó el peligris. –Pero si Sakura me amara… ¿entonces por qué intentó ayudarme a 'conquistarte'?- le preguntó con lógica.

Iruka no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿¡Qué importaba eso ahora! ¡Tenía que ir corriendo a decirle que todo era mentira, no dudar de ella!

-¡Eso no es lo importante!- dijo con obviedad.

-Sí, lo es.- refutó serio Kakashi, mirándolo fijo.

Y esa mirada hizo temblar de miedo al maestro… no le convenía que su superior se enojara.

Inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, tenían que hablar de esto con tranquilidad.

-No sé por qué lo hizo, sólo ella puede decirte eso.- comentó el castaño. –Pero Kakashi-san, yo sé que Sakura me dijo la verdad.- afirmó seguro.

El Hatake calló. Desvió la mirada y la posó sobre el cielo completamente despejado. Deseando que aquella enroscada situación fuera tan clara como ese azul.

¿Sakura lo amaba?... Lo amaba… amaba…

Sólo podría creerlo si lo escuchaba de sus dulces labios. Esos labios que tantas ganas tenía de volver a probar.

-Kakashi-san…- lo llamó Iruka. –Ella te ama…- dijo con firmeza. –No dejes que te olvide.- le pidió con algo de tristeza.

El peligris volvió a mirar al maestro, que tanto lo había ayudado, y en sus orbes cafés podía ver sinceridad.

-Si ella me ama… no va a olvidarme.- dijo con tranquilidad.

El castaño entendió un poco a su superior al ver aquella mirada, y sonrió suavemente.

-Entonces no dejes que Sasuke ocupe tu lugar.- le avisó recuperando el buen humor.

El Hatake suspiró.

-¿Tenes algo pensado, Iruka?- le preguntó aburrido.

Las cejas del chunnin se alzaron sarcásticas.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda en este caso?- le 'preguntó'

Entones Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Claro que no necesitaba ayuda, algo en su brillante mente se le ocurriría para decirle la verdad a la pelirosa.

Tres golpes en la puerta terminaron con la conversación.

Y él no supo por qué espero que fuera ella, aunque era bastante imposible. Cosa que corroboró al ver a un ANBU parado enfrente suyo.

-Tsunade-sama lo necesita en su despacho.- dijo el shinobi, y sin más, desapareció.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido. –¡Salgo!- exclamó simplemente para que el maestro escuchara, y una nube de humo apareció en el lugar donde estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La 5ª Hokage tenía su furiosa mirada sobre él… y de vez cuando la pasaba a la muchacha que tenía al lado.

Era más que claro que estaba enojada por algo. Tal vez porque Shizune no le dio una botella de sake, era lo más probable.

-¿Alguna duda con la misión?- 'preguntó' entre dientes la rubia de grandes atributos.

-Tsunade-sama…- musitó la chica a su lado. -¿Es necesario…que vaya yo?- le preguntó.

La mujer bufó molesta ante tal pregunta.

-Sí, Sakura.- afirmó con obviedad. –Es necesario, sos un ninja médico.- le recordó.

Entonces la pelirosa tembló ligeramente… ¡algo tenía que ocurrírsele para salir de esa!

-Pero… hay otros jounin…- musitó algo nerviosa.

-¡No me importa, Sakura!- exclamó irascible Tsunade, golpeando la madera de su escritorio con fuerza.

-¡Yo decido acá! ¡Y no se discute!- dijo con autoridad.

-Ahora váyanse, salen dentro de una hora.- avisó bruscamente, y volvió a mirar los escritos que tenía desparramados por el escritorio.

Vio como la pelirosa apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanto que creyó escuchar el ruido de sus nudillos; y luego la vio salir rápidamente del despacho de la Hokage.

Sentía los pasos apurados y pesados de ella alejarse cada vez más. Estaba realmente enojada.

Cerró su único ojo visible y suspiró con cansancio. Le dolía verla así, ignorándolo. Pero también sentía un extraño y curioso calor dentro suyo, de esos que avecinaban algo bueno.

-Kakashi…- masculló con ira la rubia Hokage.

Intuyó que algo volaría directo a su plateada cabeza. Entonces arqueó su ojito y desapareció en su característica bola de humo.

No podía dejar que Tsunade lo matara ahora, al menos tenía que tener la chance de decirle a Sakura la verdad.

Sin perder tiempo se transportó a su habitación para empezar a preparar la mochila que llevaría a la misión.

Si no recordaba mal, tenían que ir a llevarle a Gaara un escrito. Así que tenían dos días de viaje y dos días para volver… la oportunidad no podía ser mejor.

Sólo esperaba que ella le creyera… aunque primero tenía que hacer que lo escuchara.

-Ummm… que lindo problema que me busque…- musitó sarcástico, terminando de preparar sus cosas.

_-No… no es eso, Ayame…-_ escuchó la nerviosa voz de Iruka desde la sala.

Sin entender muy bien que pasaba se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y con sigilo abrió un poco la puerta, a demás de esconder su chakra… aunque el maestro jamás se figaría en eso.

_-¿Entonces qué es? No encuentro otra explicación razonable…-_ le dijo un poco molesta la castaña cocinera de Ichiraku.

_-B-bueno… e-es que…-_ tartamudeaba el castaño.

_-Te gusta Kakashi-san… ¿verdad?-_ preguntó la muchacha. _–Por eso ahora viven juntos…-_ concluyó, con algo de tristeza, según él.

_-¡No, no, no!-_ se apresuró a negar Iruka, y el peligris imaginó un divertido sonrojo en la cara del chunnin.

_-K-Kakashi-san me dejo vivir con él h-hasta que pueda volver a pagar el a-alquiler de mi departamento.-_ mintió descaradamente el Umino.

_-Pero… ¿no me habías dicho el mes pasado que compraste ese departamento?-_ le preguntó confusa la chica.

Y el peligris podía imaginarse la cara del castaño… ¡todo un poema!

_-N-no… h-habrá sido a-alguien m-más… ¡ja, ja!- _rió nervioso Iruka, tratando de escapar de su metida de pata.

_-Pero me acuerdo que viniste con Naruto-kun a celebrarlo. Comieron tanto que todavía te falta pagar tres tazones de ramen.-_ afirmó segura Ayame.

El silencio se formó después de esas palabras, y Kakashi quería saber cómo terminaba aquello.

_-Yo pensé… que… nosotros…-_ musitó débilmente la castaña, y el peligris agradeció tener tan buen oído.

_-Sí me hubieras dicho que Kakashi-san te gustaba… yo no me hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones…-_ notó la voz triste de la chica, entonces supuso que estaba llorando.

Escuchó pasos, pocos pero decididos.

_-Ayame… a mí no me gusta Kakashi-san.-_ la voz de Iruka sonó segura y firme.

_-Lo estuve ayudando por una buena causa… pero todo resultó peor de lo que estaba.-_ siguió hablando el castaño.

"Más le vale no decir nada…" pensó cansado el Hatake.

_-¿A-ayudarlo? ¿C-con q-qué?-_ preguntó entrecortadamente la muchacha.

_-No puedo decírtelo.-_ dijo el Umino. _–Pero todo esto por la felicidad de Sakura-chan y Kakashi-san.-_ comentó suavemente.

"Idiota…" pensó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba el Hatake. ¿¡Cuántas veces le había dicho que no quería que nadie más se enterara!

_-¿K-Kakashi-san y Sakura-chan?-_ preguntó sorprendida Ayame.

_-Sí.-_ afirmó simplemente Iruka, y el peligris sabía que en su estúpido rostro el castaño tenía una estúpida sonrisa.

"Pero él me las va a pagar…" pensó maquiavélico el shinobi.

_-Entonces, Ayame-chan… ¿me perdonas?-_ le preguntó apenado el maestro.

_-Iruka…-_ musitó ella dulcemente. _–Claro que sí.-_ afirmó la castaña.

_-Ayame…-_ escuchó al chunnin suspirar.

Y después no escuchó ninguna palabra más. Sólo débiles suspiros.

Sonrió con malicia bajo su máscara.

-¡Iruka, me voy a una misión! ¡Volveré dentro de una semana más o menos!- exclamó con alegría, interrumpiendo el beso del castaño.

-Kakashi…- masculló molesto el Umino, fulminando con la mirada al mayor.

-No te olvides que esta es mi casa y vos sólo estás de colado, así que nada de cosas impuras, ¿ne?- dijo con naturalidad, arqueando su ojito.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor… no te vendría nada mal algo de _diversión_.- le guiñó el ojo al maestro.

-Eso suponiendo que sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no, Iruka?- 'preguntó' con obviedad.

-En fin. Si haces algo que no deberías, lo limpias.- le habló al castaño.

-Y acordate, nunca la dejes insatisfecha.- le recordó con picardía.

-¡Adiós!- saludó con su ojito arqueado.

Y sin más, desapareció en su típica nube de humo. Dejando a un colorado Iruka con una tic nervioso en su ojo.

_-¡Kakashi!- _escuchó su nombre ser gritado desde muy lejos.

-Ummm… dulce venganza.- musitó con diversión, llegando a la entrada de Konoha.

-Llegas tarde.- le reprocho una voz molesta, que él conocía muy bien.

Camino unos pasos más, hasta salir completamente de la aldea. Y ahí, apoyada en la pared, estaba la pelirosa mirando al cielo.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

-Vamos…- dijo sin ánimos, empezando a caminar.

Kakashi la siguió, colocándose a su lado.

El silencio era tan tenso que hasta los animales de los alrededores podían sentirlo. Y a él poco y nada le gustaba estar así con su querida pelirosa. Pero él se lo 'buscó' O simplemente tuvo demasiada mala suerte.

Suspiró desganado y llevó su mano al porta kunai, sacando de este su preciado y fiel Icha Icha.

Sintió una fugaz mirada de la kunoichi sobre él al hacer eso, y estaba seguro de que no estaba contenta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella de por sí estaba enojada, y él todavía no había pensando algo.

Así que se zambulló de lleno en aquellas páginas que tan buenos ratos le hacían pasar, y tal vez, tal vez algo podía ocurrírsele… aunque seguramente sería algo que no lo ayudaría mucho.

"O quizás me ayude en la reconciliación…" pensó pícaro el peligris mirándola de costado.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" se preguntó algo molesto consigo mismo.

De todas las cosas que podían pasar, _eso_ era lo más lejano. Lo último en la lista. Es más, hasta casi era lo imposible.

Pero lo mejor era leer y dejar que el día pasara. Después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Sol se iba perdiendo en el ocaso, anunciando que en cualquier momento la noche caería.

-Ummm…- musitó cierto peligris. –Mejor empezamos a armar las carpas.- dijo con aburrición.

Su compañera sin poner reproches asintió silenciosamente, como había estado todo el tiempo.

Caminaron todo el día, sin descanso, y la pelirosa no se quejó en ningún momento.

Cierto era que hacía mucho que no iban a una misión juntos, pero recordaba claramente que ella siempre pedía descansar en algún momento del viaje. Así sea para darle un respiro a sus pies o simplemente para escapar un poco del calor.

Sin perder tiempo la pelirosa empezó a armar su propia carpa, y él la imitó con algo de pereza.

Pero escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos, y un chakra que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se puso en posición de ataque, alertando a Sakura a que se preparara.

Los arbustos siguieron moviéndose escandalosamente, hasta que por fin vieron salir a alguien.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron sorprendidos e incrédulos ante la persona que veía. Pestañó unas 10 veces seguidas sin dar crédito a sus ojos, pero la imagen no cambiaba ni cambiaría.

Ahí, parado frente a ellos, un peligris se sacaba las hojas que se quedaron atrapadas en su uniforme jounin y se quejaba de la tierra que se metió en sus ojos negros.

-Kakashi…- murmuró apenas audible, mirando a ese hombre que era idéntico a su exasperante ex sensei que tanto quería olvidar.

-¿Eh?- musitó el desconocido, mirándolos. -¡Pero si es Kakashi-niisan!- exclamó alegre, con sus oscuros ojos negros brillando, y se tiró a darle un gran abrazo al Hatake.

-¿Niisan?- preguntó confusa la pelirosa, mirando a su compañero de equipo.

Kakashi era una caja llena de sorpresas…


	11. Una luz de esperanza llamada Takumi

Sé que la semana pasada dije que hoy se terminaba... pero una vez más, las cosas no salen como se planean -.-'

En cierta manera, es bueno. Ya que la historia sigue un capítulo más. Pero por otro lado, es horrendo. Porque odio cuando las cosas no salen como las espero.

Pero no quería darles un capítulo larguísimo donde se cansaran de leer y que una cosa no tuviera nada que ver con la otra.

Sólo me resta agradecerles una vez más por sus comentarios y seguir la historia a pesar de todo :) La semana que viene SÍ o SÍ se termina porque ya sólo me faltan un par de páginas para terminarlo ^^'

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**11- Una luz de esperanza llamada Takumi.**

Kakashi inmediatamente rompió la fraternal unión que su hermano gemelo tenía para con él, odiaba cuando lo abrazaban si no quería.

-Sí, está cosa de acá es mi hermano.- afirmó con cansancio, señalando al aludido.

-¡Ey! ¡No soy una cosa!- se quejó el nuevo peligris.

-¿Ah, no?- 'preguntó' burlón el shinobi.

-¡No!- negó efusivamente el otro.

Y Kakashi rió por lo bajo, siempre le gustó molestar y más si a quién molestaba era a su hermano.

-¿Podrían explicármelo?- preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo. –No estoy entendiendo nada.- contó ligeramente molesta.

-Ummm… no hay mucho que entender.- dijo simplemente el Hatake. –Él es mi hermano gemelo.- 'explicó' sin interés.

-Puedo verlo.- musitó con cansancio la pelirosa.

-Qué malo sos para dar presentaciones, niisan.- se quejó el otro.

-Ummm…- musitó sin importancia el ninja copia.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el gemelo de Kakashi le tomó las manos a Sakura.

-Soy Takumi Hatake, un gusto.- se presentó amablemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Y la pelirosa vio que tenía los mismos hermosos ojos oscuros que Kakashi… pero no le producían lo mismo que el exasperante peligris.

-Sakura Haruno…- se presentó algo tímida.

-Entonces, Sakura-chan, ¿sos la novia de niisan?- le preguntó arqueando sus ojitos.

Ella sintió su cara arder al instante, ¿¡tan obvia era!

-No tenes por qué preguntar esas cosas ni tomarla de la mano.- dijo con tono serio Kakashi, deshaciendo la unión. –Y dejar de llamarme 'niisan'- le ordenó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Jaja! ¡No es para que te pongas así, Kakashi!- exclamó animado Takumi.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó sin rodeos el peligris.

-¿Eso es lo que me preguntas después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?- cuestionó el gemelo. –¡Maaa! ¡No cambiaste en nada!- dijo desilusionado.

-¿Queres que te invite a tomar el té y hablemos de la vida?- preguntó sarcástico Kakashi.

-¡Eso sería genial! Creo que vi un lindo lugar a unas horas de acá…- comentó Takumi con una sonrisa.

El peligris suspiró cansado. Cierto era que su hermano siempre había sido un estúpido, pero a esa edad era increíble que lo siga siendo.

-Veo que todavía tu pobre cabecita no distingue el sarcasmo.- dijo mordaz Kakashi, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-¡¿Eso fue sarcasmo?- exclamó sorprendido el gemelo. –Sos tan cruel, niisan…- suspiró con tristeza.

Sakura los siguió viendo discutir, entre sarcasmos e ironías de parte de Kakashi, y entre soplidos desilusionados y exclamaciones enérgicas de Takumi.

Eran tan, tan diferentes y a la misma vez tan, tan iguales.

La misma altura, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello color plata y rebelde, la misma voz… y hasta aquella máscara cubriendo casi todo su cara.

Suspiró cansada, ¿de dónde venía esa afición por tapar aquel bello rostro? Si no recordaba mal, Sakumo Hatake no usaba una… o al menos eso le había contado la 5ª Hokage.

Aunque había algo que los diferenciaba enormemente: Takumi tenía sus dos ojos negros, y ninguna banda tapando el izquierdo.

En lo demás, físicamente, eran idénticos.

Pero Takumi no era un shinobi de Konoha, o al menos eso creía ya que no tenía su bandana. Además, ella jamás escuchó que su ex sensei tuviera un gemelo.

-Kakashi-niisan, ¿acaso no tenes corazón?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Ummm… sí, para mi Icha Icha.- contestó burlón el aludido.

-¿¡Todavía seguís con eso!- exclamó histérico el gemelo. -¡A papá nunca le gustó que lo leyeras!- le recordó.

Entonces la mirada divertida de Kakashi desapareció. Y una nostalgia ocupó su orbe negra.

-Ummm… sí… nunca le gustó…- musitó suavemente, mirando el pasto.

Takumi no supo que decir, había metido la pata y nunca sabía cómo sacarla… menos en ese caso tan especial para su hermano.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó Sakura.

El shinobi levantó la vista, posándola sobre la mujer que le robaba el sueño. Y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por algunos segundos al verla sonreírle.

-¿Vamos a armar las carpas?- le preguntó amablemente. –Además hay que buscar agua, pronto va a oscurecer.- comentó sonriéndole.

Pero él no podía decir nada. No podía dejar de verla… y su corazón latió con fuerza al verla sonrojarse.

Una sonrisa se dibujó debajo de su máscara… estaba feliz.

-Ne, ne, niisan…- lo llamó su gemelo.

Él suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó sin ánimos.

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche con ustedes?- preguntó Takumi, arqueando sus ojitos.

-Tenes todo el bosque…- le dijo Kakashi, dándole a entender que NO podía.

-Pero yo quiero hablar con vos, niisan.- contó el nuevo peligris. –Además de conocer a Sakura-chan…- dijo con sus ojitos a punto de llorar.

-Tenes 28 años y andas haciendo esas caras…- musitó con pesadez el shinobi, negando con la cabeza.

-Dejalo que se quede, Kakashi…- pidió Sakura, interrumpiendo. –Es tu hermano…- dijo suevamente mientras lo miraba.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake del Sharingan.

¿Por qué no podía decirle que no a Sakura?

-Pero vos dormís conmigo.- dijo con voz seria, señalando a su gemelo.

-¿Pero y si algo le pasa a Sakura-chan?- preguntó Takumi. –Yo puedo cuidarla.- le dijo a su hermano, guiándole un ojo.

-Intentalo… _niisan_…- lo retó Kakashi, con una peligrosa mirada sobre su gemelo.

-¡Jaja!- rió nervioso el otro peligris. –No es para tanto, niisan.- trató de restarle importancia el otro.

-Ummm…- musitó el shinobi de Konoha, sin sacar esa mirada sobre su hermano.

-Armá esa carpa.- le ordenó, señalando la tienda que estaba a medio hacer. –Yo voy a ayudar a Sakura a terminar con la suya.- avisó.

-Siempre dando órdenes. Niisan, no cambias más…- comentó Takumi, negando con su cabeza. –No entiendo cómo Sakura-chan puede soportarte.- dijo sin creerlo.

Pero la mirada que le dedicó su querido hermano gemelo y mayor por algunos minutos, le hizo saber que mejor era ponerse a trabajar y mantener su boca cerrada… de por vida, si podía.

No tardaron nada en terminar de armar el campamento. Kakashi prendió la fogata ya que la noche pronto caería, Takumi hablaba y hablaba pero su gemelo en nada lo escuchaba, y Sakura comenzó a sacar la comida para calentarla.

-Eh… no hay agua…- comento la pelirosa, mirando a ambos peligrices.

-¡Yo voy!- exclamó animado el gemelo menor. –Creo que vi un río hacia el Norte… ¿o era al Este?- se preguntó confuso.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, ¿por qué su gemelo tenía que ser TAN distraído?

-Yo voy…- avisó con pesadez, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pero niisan, yo dije primero!- se quejó Takumi.

-Pero vos vas a tardar una eternidad.- le dijo burlón el Hatake mayor. –No podrías encontrar el río ni aunque lo tuvieras enfrente.- comentó mordaz.

-Niisan, eso es cruel…- musitó dolido el otro gemelo.

-Ah, una cosa antes de irme…- dijo con tranquilidad Kakashi.

Se acercó a su hermano y lo arrastró algunos pasos lejos de la pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasa, niisan?- le preguntó con sus ojitos arqueados el menor.

-Takumi, ¿te acordás cuando me pediste que te muestre lo que hacía el Sharingan?- le preguntó con 'amabilidad' el peligris mayor.

-Mmm…- pensó el otro. –Sí, lo recuerdo…- contestó con un gusto amargo en su boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pidió que contara el jounin de Konoha.

-Moje la cama…- respondió con cansancio el gemelo menor. -¿Por qué me preguntas esto, niisan?- cuestionó con inocencia.

Entonces una macabra sonrisa se dibujó bajo la máscara del mayor.

-Porque si le pones un solo dedo encima a Sakura… vas a sentir en carne propia cuánto ha mejorado mi Sharingan…- le dijo con voz atemorizante, mirándolo fijamente.

Takumi sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer su espina. Si cuando su gemelo recién había obtenido el Sharingan lo había hecho mojar la cama por pura diversión… no quería saber qué podría pasarle ahora que era un ninja reconocido, temido y sobretodo, celoso.

-¡Jaja!- rió nervioso. –N-no te preocupes, Kakashi-niisan… n-no pienso h-hacerle n-nada…- dijo el menor.

-Mejor así, _niisan_…- musitó Kakashi amenazante.

Y con esas últimas palabras emprendió su viaje a buscar el preciado líquido cristalino.

Takumi suspiró aliviado una vez que el inquisidor ojo negro de su gemelo estuvo fuera de su alcance… y le agradeció al cielo que el ojo rojo estuviera tapado.

Caminó devuelta al improvisado campamento y se sentó enfrente de aquella linda pelirosa amiga y/o compañera y/o novia de su perverso hermano.

-Sakura-chan, no sé cómo lo soportas…- comentó cansado el peligris.

-Mmm…- musitó simplemente la muchacha, mirando arder el fuego.

Miro atentamente los ojos verdes de la chica, y claramente podía ver una gran tristeza y un profundo dolor. ¿Por qué sería?

"¿Acaso mi hermano…" pensó el gemelo.

-¡No me digas que mi hermano te hizo algo malo!- exclamó de repente el peligris, señalando a la pelirosa.

Sakura sólo lo miraba impactada, ¿¡era necesario que fuera tan abrupto!

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con un deje de molestia.

-Niisan, ¿qué hizo?- cuestionó con seriedad el muchacho.

-¿Qué hizo con qué?- devolvió confusa la pelirosa.

-¡A vos!- exclamó con obviedad. –No creo que te haya engañado, hasta un ciego vería cuánto le gustas…- pensó en voz alta.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se abrieron sorprendidos e incrédulos ante lo que oyó.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que 'qué'?- devolvió Takumi. –Niisan y vos son novios, ¿ne?- dijo con obviedad.

Entonces sintió que su corazón dejó de latir… por cortos milisegundos.

-¿P-por qué p-pensas e-eso?- preguntó algo alterada la chica.

-Por cómo se miran… a demás de que él te cela mucho…- contestó lógico. –Tanto que hasta me amenazó…- comentó indignado.

-¿Pero por qué pelearon?- preguntó curioso. -¡Yo puedo ayudarte!- dijo con emoción, arqueando sus ojitos negros.

Pero Sakura no podía decir nada. Era… era… increíble que él… qué él pensara…

Bajo su mirada una vez más al fuego que quemaba delante de ella, queriendo que le diera un poco de calor a su desolado corazón… aunque sabía que sólo una persona podía dárselo.

-No… nosotros… no somos novios.- negó con voz baja la pelirosa, escondiendo su dolor.

-¿Qué?- musitó confuso el peligris, mirándola sin entender.

Pero la tristeza y el dolor que antes había visto en los ojos de la muchacha ahora estaban más claros y visibles que nunca. Además de poder leerlo en su marcada expresión.

-No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con tranquilidad.

-… No.- contestó con algo de timidez ella.

Entonces el menor de los Hatake suspiró.

-Él tampoco te lo dijo, ¿ne?- preguntó con seguridad.

Y ella subió rápidamente la vista, mirando al peligris que tenía en enfrente, divisando aquél brillo divertido en sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.

El muchacho suspiró una vez más.

-No sabía que niisan fuera tan lento en estos casos…- comentó con cansancio. -¡Ah! Pero eso es porque es Sakura-chan.- contó arqueando sus ojitos.

-No…- negó rápidamente ella. –A Kakashi… no le gusto yo…- musitó suavemente, escondiendo su tristeza.

-Claro que no le gustas.- afirmó con obviedad el Hatake. –Él te ama, eso va más allá de sentir una simple atracción.- aclaró seguro.

-No.- negó firmemente Sakura, arrancando el pasto debajo de sus manos. –Él ama… a Iruka-sensei…- musitó débilmente.

-¿Iruka?- preguntó Takumi. –Iruka, Iruka… ¿no es nombre de hombre?- cuestionó confuso.

-Sí…- afirmó la pelirosa.

Entonces el peligris calló por un momento, analizando.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que a niisan le gustan los hombres?- le preguntó el Hatake.

-¿Qué otra cosa voy a querer decir con eso?- le 'preguntó' molesta la pelirosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces el peligris soltó una risa enérgica. De esas que sólo salen cuando escuchas algo realmente gracioso.

-¿De qué te reís?- le preguntó enojada la médica.

Pero el muchacho no podía parar de reírse. Estaba, casi literalmente, revolcándose de la risa.

-¡No es gracioso!- exclamó furiosa Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

Y fue finalmente ahí cuando el peligris dejó de reír, al ver los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica llenos de amargas lágrimas.

-No tenes idea de cuánto me duele…- musitó con angustia, mirándolo desde arriba.

Entonces se sintió tan miserable. Un completo idiota insensible.

Se puso de pie y tomó a la muchacha de los hombros, para mirarla fijamente.

-Sakura-chan, quiero que me escuches atentamente.- le dijo Takumi. –Puedo jurarte por mi vida y la de mis padres que están en el cielo, que Kakashi-niisan no es gay.- le dijo con seguridad.

-Pero él… él me lo dijo… él me confió su secreto…- sollozó la pelirosa.

-¿Secreto?- preguntó el peligris. –Sakura, un hombre que no tiene problemas para leer novelas eróticas enfrente de quién sea y cuándo sea no tiene secretos.- le aclaró.

-P-pero… l-lo vi besarse… y decirle a Iruka-sensei q-que…- dijo con la voz quebrada la Haruno.

-No importa lo que viste o lo que escuchaste, puede ser un malentendido.- le contó el Hatake.

-P-pero ellos… v-viven juntos…- musitó con un nudo en su garganta la chica.

Y el peligris suspiró con cansancio. ¿¡Qué había hecho su estúpido hermano gemelo!

-Sakura-chan, ¿alguna vez viste a mi hermano teniendo relaciones con ese tal Iruka?- le preguntó directamente.

Entonces ella se sonrojó fuertemente.

-N-no…- negó apenada.

-Entonces no está nada dicho.- afirmó el muchacho. –Yo puedo ver lo que niisan siente, no soy tan estúpido.- aseguró.

-Así que lo mejor que podes hacer es decirle lo que sentís, él es algo tonto para esas cosas…- comentó con algo de diversión.

Pero Sakura todavía no estaba muy segura… lo que vio y lo que escuchó tenían un gran peso.

-Sakura…- la llamó el Hatake. –Si todavía tenes dudas, lo mejor es que pongas a Kakashi-niisan a prueba.- ideó.

-¿A-a prueba?- preguntó la Haruno.

-¡Sí!- exclamó con buen ánimo el peligris. –Sedúcelo, vas a ver que no va a resistirse.- contó con picardía.

-¿Seducirlo…?- musitó confusa la muchacha. –No, no a funcionar- negó con pesimismo.

-¡Sakura-chaaan!- se quejó Takumi. –Sólo hacelo.- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Pero… le va a dar asco…- musitó con tristeza la pelirosa.

-Si vieras cómo te miras, no dirías eso.- comentó el gemelo.

Pero vio que las lágrimas de la hermosa pelirosa no dejaban de caer, y él sólo quería ayudarla.

La abrazó protectoramente, dándole ánimos.

-Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan…- le dijo con tranquilidad al oído.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, regalándole una dulce sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Confiá en mí.- le dijo con seguridad.

Y ella no pudo ver ninguna mentira en aquellos orbes tan oscuros. Lo que le provocó un cosquilleo de bien estar en su estómago.

Se limpió las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo suavemente.

Y vio los ojitos del gemelo arquearse contentos.

-_Niisan_…- llamó una voz falsamente amable.

Y Takumi sintió un horroroso sudor frío bajar por su nuca. De esos que no avecinaban nada bueno.

Giró un poco su cabeza, junto con la pelirosa, y ahí estaba su hermano gemelo. Mirándolo con una mirada que le hubieran calado los huesos de miedo al mismísimo Kyubi.

-Jaja… Kakashi-niisan…- saludó con nerviosismo el aludido, alejándose notoriamente de la muchacha.

Pero el Hatake mayor no dijo nada. Sólo le dio una última mirada gélida a su gemelo para luego acercarse a su compañera y entregarle el agua que necesitaba.

Sakura le agradeció algo confusa por la escena entre los hermanos. Pero entonces las palabras del nuevo Hatake golpearon su memoria.

'_-Por cómo se miran… a demás de que él te cela mucho…-. –Tanto que hasta me amenazó…-'_

"Kakashi… ¿celoso?" se preguntó dudando.

Miró a su ex sensei que aún estaba parado frente a ella, y aquella suave mirada que él siempre tenía estaba posada en ella.

Sintió el rose de sus largos dedos sobre los suyos, mientras sostenía la cantimplora, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Se separó de él y agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder su sonrojo… además de escapar de la mirada del Hatake que tantas cosas le producía.

"Tal vez, y sólo tal vez… Takumi tenga razón…" pensó con una diminuta luz de esperanza.

Ojalá y el otro Hatake tuviera razón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takumi estaba sentado en el pasto, y a su lado tenía la agradable compañía de la pelirosa que hacía horas había conocido.

Entendía a la perfección por qué su hermano estaba enamorado de la Haruno, definitivamente la muchacha era encantadora.

Y aunque la había visto enojarse y había escuchado historias donde ella golpeaba a un chico llamado Naruto, aún así le parecía maravillosa.

Pero sentía una mirada peligrosamente fría encima. Y él mejor que nadie conocía esa mirada.

Del otro lado del fuego, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, estaba su gemelo. Podía sentir que no estaba feliz. Y que en cualquier momento un kunai volaría directo a su yugular.

Eso si es que antes no caía en algún genjutsu del maléfico Sharingan de su querido hermano gemelo…

Habían cenado tranquilamente, entre charlas y recuerdos.

Sakura había logrado sacarle un poco de información al gemelo de su ex sensei, enterándose de que era un shinobi de la Arena y que Chiyo-sama lo había intentado matar más de 100 veces.

Takumi se había ido de Konoha luego de que su padre muriera, y rara vez se encontraba con Kakashi para no perder el contacto.

Le había jurado a su hermano mayor que algún día sería tan fuerte como él, y se lo comprobó luego de la 3ª Guerra Ninja.

Habían entrenado algún tiempo juntos donde el menor había aprendido varias cosas sobre el genjutsu y el Sharingan, pero luego volvieron a separarse.

Sabía que la vida de su ex sensei había sido difícil, pero luego de conocer a su gemelo… tenía que reconocer que Kakashi era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Ella jamás hubiera soportado aquello. Perder a sus padres, a su mejor amigo, alejarse de su único hermano… ella nunca podría superarlo.

Lo miró mientras discutía con su gemelo sobre algo, y aquel brillo en ese vago ojo negro le dijo que estaba disfrutando, que de verdad estaba contento por ver a su hermano.

-¡Sakura-chaaan! ¡Niisan quiere usar su Sharingan en mi!- exclamó con miedo Takumi, escondiéndose detrás de la pelirosa.

La Haruno miro a su ex sensei sin entender nada.

-Ummm… deja de estar haciéndote la víctima y vamos a dormir.- comentó aburrido el peligris.

-Sí, mañana nos espera un largo día…- contó cansada la pelirosa, poniéndose de pie.

Apagó el fuego con un poco de agua y se dedicó a meterse en su carpa.

-Buenas noches…- saludó a los gemelos. -¡Y no peleen!- les avisó con una mirada intimidante.

Para luego, cerrar la carpa.

Los hermanos Hatake se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, Takumi, vamos a dormir…- musitó desinteresado el mayor.

-Sí, niisan…- apoyó el otro. –Estoy tan cansado…- bostezó.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Buena suerte tratando de dormir…- comentó mirando con malicia a su hermano.

Y luego entró en la carpa.

Takumi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, y recordó las palabras de su gemelo.

'_Porque si le pones un solo dedo encima a Sakura… vas a sentir en carne propia cuánto ha mejorado mi Sharingan…_'

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su cien.

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche…


	12. La noche en que los sueños

Primero que nada, quiero pedirle al destino, la vida, alguna Deidad o lo que sea que lo que está pasando en el mundo no llegue a mayores. Y que todas las personas en el país de origen de nuestro amado anime y manga tengan la fortaleza para salir a delante, y que pronto el miedo y la desesperación pasen para poder empezar con las tareas de reconstrucción. Ninguna palabra de afecto va a ser suficiente, pero espero y deseo que todo mejore.

* * *

Ahora a lo que nos concierne en cuando a la historia: ¡POR FIN SE TERMINÓ! Sí, sí. Es triste, lo sé. Pero todo tiene un final, todo termina (8)

No puedo decirle nada más que darles las gracias por apoyar la historia a lo largo de los capítulos y dejar tan, tan lindos comentarios :)

Les comento que ya estoy trabajando una nueva historia, y cuando tenga algunos capítulos hechos la subiré. Así que esperenla ^^

Advertencia (?): El capítulo contiene **lemon**... o al menos esa fue mi intención ^^'

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishitomo** (¡Kami-sama quiera que esté bien!)

**Disfruten** :')

* * *

**12- La noche en que los sueños se hicieron realidad.**

Los días habían pasado increíblemente rápidos. Y ya estaban a un solo día de volver a Konoha.

Suspiró con cansancio y miró disimuladamente a la muchacha que tenía al lado, pero Sakura sólo miraba al frente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Kakashi miró el cielo, bastante nublado, y predijo que caería una fuerte lluvia aquella noche. Lo mejor sería buscar una posada.

-Sakura, creo que va a llover.- comentó 'desinteresado' mientras fingía leer su Icha Icha.

La aludida levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, y efectivamente, unos grandes nubarrones grises empezaban a llenar el cielo.

-A unos… 80 metros de acá hay una posada, podemos quedarnos ahí.- comentó con tranquilidad la Haruno.

El Hatake se sorprendió un poco ante eso.

-Ummm… ¿por qué estás tan segura?- preguntó 'aburrido'

-Takumi me lo dijo antes que dejáramos Suna.- respondió simplemente la muchacha.

"Takumi…" pensó en su hermano, recordando los últimos días que había pasado con él.

Sí, con él. Porque el muy… cómodo de su gemelo les pidió acompañarlos lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la aldea de la Arena a donde él, justamente, se dirigía.

Y Sakura no se negó, por lo que estuvo todo el tiempo que restaba hablando con su gemelo, ignorándolo por completo a él.

"Tendría que haber usado mi Sharingan…" pensó el Hatake, algo molesto.

Ahora tenía poco tiempo para hablar con la pelirosa, y no tenía idea de cómo afrontar la situación.

¡No podía simplemente ir y decirle 'no soy gay, ahora bésame' como haría Maito Gai!

Suspiró con cansancio, el tiempo se le escurría entre sus dedos como el agua… era realmente frustrante.

¿Por qué no aclaró la situación en el momento en que cometió el error? ¡Porque era un idiota!

Suspiró una vez más, nada ganaba con pensar en lo que no hizo. Tenía que pensar en lo que haría… o difícilmente tendría otra oportunidad para estar a solas con ella.

Siguieron caminando por el gran bosque en completo silencio, mientras las grandes nubes cargadas de gotas de lluvia tapaban por completo al Sol.

Pero no había problema, ya podía ver a algunos pasos más adelante la dicho posada que Takumi le había dicho a Sakura.

La lluvia empezó a caer lentamente, y se lanzó con todo apenas pusieron un pie dentro del cálido lugar.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó la señora en la entrada. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ummm… buenas tardes, necesitamos dos habitaciones.- pidió Kakashi con aburrición.

La mujer de unos 50 años asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la modesta recepción.

-Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo una habitación matrimonial.- contó con voz suave.

El peligris miró a su compañera de equipo, ella decidía en aquellas situaciones.

-Sí, la tomamos.- aceptó Sakura después de sentir la mirada de su ex sensei.

Después de todo, necesitaba que Kakashi estuviera en su misma habitación para poder llevar a cabo el plan de 'seducirlo' como Takumi le había aconsejado.

Aunque ella no estaba tan segura de que funcionara… después de todo el peligris vivía con Iruka, los había visto besarse, y como si fuera poco, ¡había escuchado cómo se le declaraba!

¿Cómo tener esperanzas?

Pero lo intentaría, no tenía nada que perder…

La amable mujer les entregó la llave de la habitación y luego pasó a darles el horario de la cena y desayuno, y por último les mostró el camino al cuarto.

La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para que estuvieran cómodos… lo único que desentonaba un poco era esa enorme cama en el centro.

'Desentonaba' porque ellos no eran pareja, para desgracia de la pelirosa, y por lo tanto era algo incómoda la situación.

Unos grandes y cristalinos ventanales se encontraban detrás de la cama, adornados con unas cortinas de un color bordó, dando una hermosa vista de los grandes árboles que rodeaban la posada.

El piso debajo de sus pies era de una madera oscura y resistente. A la izquierda había un gran sillón negro, y al lado de éste estaba el guardarropa que poco usarían. Y a la derecha había una puerta que parecía sería el baño.

Ahora entendía por qué había costado tanto… y por qué Takumi pasaba por ahí cuando lo necesitaba con urgencia. El bosque era gratis, después de todo.

-Ummm… yo voy a dormir en el sillón, Sakura.- le avisó el peligris, sacándose su mochila, el porta kunai y su chaleco jounin.

-Mmm…- musitó ella simplemente, embelesado por ese cuerpo que rara vez veía sin el pesado chaleco verde.

-L-La cama es bastante grande…- dijo con algo de nervios, captando la atención del hombre. –Podríamos dormir… sin problemas…- comentó, mirándolo apenada.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando sorprendido… jamás en su vida esperó que ella le dijera eso. ¿No se suponía que estaba enojada con él?

-Ummm…- musitó, aún mirándola. -¿No te molesta?- le preguntó.

La pelirosa sintió su cara arder fuertemente ante aquella mirada. ¡Claro que no le molestaba! ¡Le encantaría!

-Ummm… voy a bañarme.- dijo el Hatake, buscando una toalla en el placar de al lado.

-Pensalo mientras tanto…- musitó pasando a su lado, con dirección al baño. –No quiero que te sientas incómoda.- comentó sin mirarla.

Y sin esperar respuesta, entró en el baño.

Sakura suspiró más calmada, los nervios la estaban matando. ¿Por qué no le contestó? ¡Qué tonta era!

-Tengo que hacer algo…- murmuró para sí misma, mirando la puerta del baño donde estaba Kakashi.

Entonces una idea iluminó su mente, algo osada, pero era muy buena idea.

Sonrió con seguridad, y se apresuró a tomar una toalla del placar.

Se acercó a la puerta, cerciorándose de que él estuviera ya en la ducha. Y efectivamente, escuchó el ruido del agua correr.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido, y se metió rápidamente en el baño. Cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de sí, y miró las ropas del peligris tiradas en el suelo.

Subió un poco la mirada, posándola sobre la cortina transparente del baño que ya estaba empapada del vapor del agua caliente, y pudo ver la imagen borrosa del cuerpo del Hatake bajo el agua.

Tembló ligeramente y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no estar sonrojada, o si no arruinaría su plan.

Se descambió sin hacer ruido. Y una vez completamente desnuda, inspiró y exhaló para darse ánimos.

Y entonces…

-Kakashi, estaba pensando que sería buena idea bañarnos juntos.- comentó como si nada, entrando en la ducha con él.

El peligris se sorprendió de sobre manera al verla ahí, en el baño, con él… desnuda… mirándolo y hablando como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-Como la tormenta afuera es muy fuerte, pensé que tal vez se podría cortar la luz y el agua, entonces sería mejor si nos bañamos juntos.- siguió diciendo la pelirosa, empezando a enjabonarse.

"Mira la pared, mira la pared, ¡mira la pared!" se decía mentalmente el Hatake.

Pero eso era imposible… y más para un hombre como él que amaba ver el cuerpo de las mujeres, y más si era el de Sakura.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó, mirando su espalda, siguiendo las gotas que caían por ella y desembocaban en…

-Sí, supongo que no hay problema.- contestó tranquila la pelirosa. –Después de todo no te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?- preguntó dándose vuelta, mirándolo con inocencia.

Su ojo negó subió rápidamente, mirando aquellos verdes con 'aburrición'

-Ummm… sí, claro.- contestó 'despreocupado'

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Pero él poco pudo disfrutar de su sonrisa, ya que su ojo sólo quería bajar y mirar…

-¿Te lavo la espalda?- le preguntó la Haruno.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, volviendo a subir su vista.

Entonces se dio vuelta, dejándole su gran espalda a la pelirosa.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Sakura acariciando su piel, frotando levemente, bajando centímetro a centímetro… y francamente, eso era demasiado para su autocontrol.

Miro hacia abajo, y como lo supuso: si Sakura seguía con eso, tendría que ir a desahogarse bajo la fuerte tormenta de afuera.

Entonces fue que los sintió. Los… grandes, firmes y suaves pechos de la pelirosa contra su espalda.

-Perdón Kakashi, me resbalé un poco.- pidió Sakura, alejándose de él.

-Está bien, yo ya terminé.- avisó rápidamente el Hatake, saliendo de la ducha.

La pelirosa lo vio tomar una de las toallas y enredarla a su cintura, prohibiéndole que disfrutara de sus lindos glúteos. Luego juntó apuradamente la ropa en el suelo, y salió.

Suspiró sacándose toda la presión que sentía, pero estaba claro que no podía dejar eso así. Kakashi no la había rechazado del todo, ¿verdad?

Tenía que seguir con el plan, sólo pararía y se dedicaría a olvidarlo cuando él le dijera que le gustaban los hombres y amaba a Iruka.

-Sí… sólo si dice eso voy a parar…- musitó con seguridad mientras cerraba las canillas y salía de la ducha.

¿De dónde había sacado tanta seguridad? Bueno, tal vez por las cosas que le dijo Takumi habían despertado aquellas viejas dudas que tenía cuando su ex sensei le confesó su homosexualidad.

Pero como sabía, Kakashi era una caja de sorpresas y tal vez… tal vez…

-No tengo que pensar más.- se dijo a sí misma, terminando de secarse. –Sólo tengo que actuar.- musitó decidida, enrollando la blanca toalla en su cuerpo.

Posó una de sus manos en el picaporte, respiró hondo para darse ánimos, y entonces salió.

Revisó con una rápida mirada toda la habitación, y para su sorpresa, el peligris se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello.

Con su infaltable máscara puesta, hasta después de un momento así.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó suavemente. -¿Puedo pedirte algo?- le preguntó con tranquilidad.

El aludido la miro, con su vaga mirada, y asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Pero ella no pudo decirle nada. Lo que tenía pensado pedirle… le daba tanta vergüenza y la ponía tan nerviosa que sólo pudo sonrojarse.

-E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –Y-yo te ayudo con eso.- le dijo rápidamente, sentándose en sus piernas y tomando la toalla que estaba en su cabeza.

Kakashi simplemente la miraba, tratando de que su sorpresa no fuera muy obvia… y rogándole al cielo que la pelirosa no se moviera mucho o DE VERDAD tendría que desahogarse bajo la tormenta.

-Ummm…- musitó, sintiendo como ella le secaba el cabello. -¿Qué ibas a pedirme?- le preguntó 'aburrido'

Aunque lo que sentía ni se acercaba a la aburrición.

Pero la muchacha no le dijo nada. Sólo siguió frotando la toalla en su cabeza, con algo de brusquedad. Se notaba nerviosa.

-Sakura…- la llamó, tomando las manos femeninas para alejarlas de su cabello.

Su mirada se fijó en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que parecían tener algo de miedo y vergüenza. Bajo un poco más, y pudo ver el gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirosa.

¿En qué pensaba ella?

-Sakura… ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarla.

Y la Haruno tembló ligeramente… ¡pero no era momento de acobardarse! Había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse ahora.

-K-Kakashi… quiero pedirte…- musitó con nerviosismo, presa de aquella profunda mirada negra.

-Ummm… ¿qué?- la incitó a seguir el peligris, con voz calmada.

¡Pero era tan difícil! ¡Tan vergonzoso! Y eso sin contar el riesgo de que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos… otra vez.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la única manera de confirmar sus sospechas y las palabras de Takumi.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente para abrazarse y darle calor al cuello masculino.

-Quiero… tener mi primera vez con vos Kakashi…- susurró su nombre, mirándolo fijamente.

El ojo negro y vago del Hatake se abrió ligeramente con sorpresa. Sus oídos lo engañaban, ¿verdad?

-Sos la persona en la que más confío, Kakashi… sólo a vos podría pedirte esto.- contó con sinceridad, acercándose a él un poco más.

-Pero Sakura…- la interrumpió él. –No es algo que tengas que hacer con alguien en quién confies.- dijo con seguridad.

-Yo creo que sí…- afirmó ella. –Es algo importante para mí, y no quiero que sea con cualquiera.- contó con seguridad.

-Yo sólo amo a una persona, y nunca voy a poder estar con él…- comentó con algo de tristeza la Haruno. –Por eso te lo pido a vos, porque sé que siempre vas a estar conmigo.- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Kakashi no dijo nada. Se quedó impactado ante aquellas palabras, ante aquella sonrisa… frente a esa mujer que tanto amaba y ahora le pedía que la hiciera suya.

-Kakashi…- susurró su nombre la pelirosa, bajando lentamente la máscara.

Sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos de su ex alumna tomar su rostro, acariciándolo castamente.

Luego, su cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo sutilmente.

Y entonces, sus dulces labios sobre los suyos. Besándolo lentamente. Probándolos una vez más.

Él le correspondió. Con esas inmensas ganas de besar aquella apetecible boca, como tantas veces había soñado. Reviviendo una vez más el primer beso.

Sus manos viajaron a la pequeña cintura femenina, donde se abrazo sin intenciones de dejarla ir.

Sintió la pícara lengua de la pelirosa acariciar sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Y fue entonces cuando su razón entró en juego: él estaba fingiendo ser algo que no era.

-Sakura…- la llamó, rompiendo el beso.

-¿T-te dio a-asco?- le preguntó con la respiración agitada la pelirosa, mirándolo algo apenada.

¿Asco? ¡Había que ser demente para que un beso así te diera asco!

-No… pero… tengo algo que decirte.- dijo con seriedad el jounin.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza de lo que ya palpitaba… ¿qué era lo que Kakashi tenía para decirle? Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-Yo… no puedo hacerte esto.- musitó en voz baja el peligris. –Yo no… no soy lo que pensas.- dijo con algo de culpabilidad.

La médica lo miro confundida. ¿A qué se refería?

-No te entiendo…- musitó, mirándolo con el seño levemente fruncido.

El peligris suspiró con cansancio. Con lo que diría podría perder a la mujer que amaba… pero se odiaría si la hacía suya con una mentira.

-A mí… no me gustan los hombres, Sakura.- confesó mirándola fijamente, diciéndole la verdad.

-¿Te acordás la noche en que te lo dije?- le preguntó el Hatake.

Ella asintió suavemente. Cómo para olvidarlo…

-No era eso lo que iba a decirte.- contó seguro. –Yo iba a decirte… que me gustas… que te amo.- dijo con sinceridad, mirando aquellos pozos verdes.

-Pero estaba nervioso, y mi mente me jugó una mala pasada… y terminé diciéndote eso.- contó con algo de amargura.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué…?- dejó la frase en el aire la Haruno, dándose a entender.

-Parecías muy emocionada en ayudarme… y francamente después de haber dicho eso, no tenía el valor para decirte la verdad.- respondió en voz baja, con algo de molestia.

-Le conté la historia a Iruka, le pedí su ayuda, y él aceptó.- siguió contando el peligris. –Todo lo que viste… fue una farsa.- contó con culpa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos… ¡La alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo! ¡Takumi tenía razón! ¡Kakashi no sólo no era gay, sino que estaba enamorado de ella!

Aunque había una última cosa por saber…

-Pero… te escuché decirle a Iruka que lo amabas…- dijo suavemente la pelirosa, conteniendo esas ganas de sonreír con felicidad.

-No, eso no fue así.- negó seguro Kakashi. –Iruka me estaba diciendo que tenía que hacer algo, decirte algo; y yo estaba bastante enojado…- comentó el peligris.

-Entonces le grite que qué quería que te dijera, ¿qué te amaba?- explicó mirándola. –Y fue ahí cuando saliste y escuchaste el 'te amo'- musitó en voz baja.

Ya está no tenía nada más para decir. Había aclarado todo, y hasta le había confesado sus sentimientos. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Sakura.

-¿Hiciste todo eso… por mí?- le preguntó la pelirosa suavemente.

-Ummm…- musitó él sin esperanzas. -¿Por quién más lo haría?- le contestó sin dejar de mirarla.

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, dejando escuchar sólo el ruido de la fuerte tormenta de afuera.

Las luces se apagaron repentinamente al mismo tiempo que un trueno caía desde el cielo.

Sintió las manos de la pelirosa aferrarse más a su cuello, seguro por la sorpresa del corte de luz y el sorpresivo ruido.

Unos débiles rayos de la luz de la luna entraba en la habitación, dejándole ver un poco aquel hermoso rostro que sólo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Te acordás?- musitó Sakura suavemente. –En una noche parecida a esta te pedí que me besaras…- comentó, acercándose más a él.

Pudo sentir el aliento de la pelirosa acariciar sus labios sensualmente, tan tentador.

-Y ahora te pido… que me hagas el amor, Kakashi…- susurró dulcemente.

Y volvió a besarlo.

Con todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos que tenía por él. Sobre todo con ese gran amor y ese enorme deseo que eran incontrolables.

Kakashi le correspondía de la misma manera. Con amor y pasión. Marcando un ritmo tan sexy que el calor empezaba a nacer dentro de ella.

¡Ah! ¡Pero no le había dicho!

Se separó rápidamente de él, sorprendiendo al peligris.

-Se me olvidó decirte… que te amo, Kakashi…- confesó con una dulce sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre por el cual suspiraba.

Una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en los tentadores labios del peligris, dedicada a ella y sólo a ella.

Tan encantada estaba por ese gesto que no supo cuándo fue que el peligris le sacó la toalla y la tumbo en la cama, dejándola completamente a su merced.

Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi se tiñeron de sorpresa, y sus mejillas ardieron en un color rojo avergonzado al estar desnuda frente a él.

Sintió la vaga mirada de su sexy ex sensei detallando su cuerpo minuciosamente. Desde sus piernas, pasando por su intimidad, por su cintura, sus pechos, y llegando a sus ojos.

Kakashi definitivamente sabía cómo excitarla.

-De en sueño…- susurró roncamente el peligris, mirándola fijamente mientras se recostaba encima suyo.

El silencio se formó en aquella acalorada habitación, donde los dos amantes se miraban con tranquilidad y adoración.

El sonido de un trueno caer nuevamente en la tormenta sorprendió a la pelirosa, quien rápidamente se abrazó aquel níveo cuello de su exasperante ex sensei, juntando mucho más sus cuerpos.

Un leve gemido salió de sus rosados labios al sentir la despierta intimidad del Hatake encontrarse con la suya, sólo separados por la fina toalla en la cadera del jounin.

Kakashi divisó en los hermosos pozos verdes de la pelirosa un tinte de vergüenza mezclado con deseo y pasión, haciéndolo perder la cordura un poco más.

Besó con hambre contenida por tanto tiempo aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado, y había soñado besar una vez más.

Sus grandes manos acariciaron suavemente el delicado y sensual cuerpo debajo de él, sintiendo como ella se estremecía con el caliente contacto de sus pieles.

Se separó de aquella boca que lo volvía loco para recuperar un poco el aire perdido en sus pulmones, pero no dejó de besar.

Bajo hasta el fino cuello femenino, dejando ardientes y húmedos besos en la tersa piel de su ex alumna, escuchando como ella suspiraba con placer.

Sus manos subieron lentamente atrapando aquellos firmes y suaves pechos, acariciándolos sensualmente, haciendo gemir más audible a la muchacha debajo suyo.

Su boca siguió besando, dejando un camino de dulces besos en el cuerpo femenino. Bajando por sus hombros, a su clavícula, hasta la naciente de sus pechos.

Atrapó el izquierdo con su caliente boca, masajeando con su mano el derecho, provocando que Sakura arqueara levemente su espalda al sentir su húmeda cavidad… excitándola de sobre manera.

Succionó, besó, lamió, y mordió ligeramente ambos duros botones rosados, escuchando los sensuales gemidos de la pelirosa que avivaban mucho más aquel calor dentro de él.

Subió una vez más hasta atrapar los rosados labios de esa mujer que jamás creyó estaría en aquella situación con él. Que jamás pensó le pediría le hiciera el amor.

Con pasión, deseo y lujuria devoró esa boca salvajemente, conteniendo poco y nada los fuertes sentimientos y sensaciones que ella tan tentadoramente le provocaba.

Las manos de su amada pelirosa recorrían con algo de timidez su cuerpo. Acariciando sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago, clavando sus uñas en su caliente piel blanca.

Su pequeño y excitante cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo, buscando más contacto. Suspiros de puro placer se escapaban de aquella rosada boca entre besos ardientes.

Dejando su cordura completamente extinta ante tan exquisito acto.

Una de sus pícaras manos bajo acariciando castamente el estómago femenino… llegando a aquella parte más íntima de tan delicada anatomía.

Sus gentiles dedos acariciaron la húmeda entrada con suavidad implacable, arrancándole sonoros gemidos a la pelirosa.

Sus dedos se movían con agilidad dentro de ella, sintiendo como ella se removía impaciente debajo de su cuerpo ante aquellas sensuales caricias.

Sentía las uñas de Sakura clavadas en sus hombros, y su nombre jadeante salía una y otra vez de aquella boca roja por tantos apasionados besos.

-K-Kakashi…- gemía ella en su oído, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo que se arqueaba ante esas íntimas caricias.

-Sakura…- susurró él con voz ronca, mirando aquellos pozos verdes teñidos totalmente de deseo.

Entonces no lo soportó más, su excitación empezaba a dolerle y podía ver y sentir que su ex alumna le pedía a gritos que lo haga.

Retiró lentamente su mano de la dulce intimidad de la pelirosa, y mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos se deshizo de la única prenda que le faltaba para estar completamente desnudo.

La blanca toalla voló fuera de la cama, quedando olvidada en alguna parte de aquella habitación.

El sonrojo de Sakura fue más notable aún al ver el fuerte cuerpo del exasperante y sexy peligris sin ropa alguna… excitándola mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Cierto es que en la ducha había dado una indiscreta mirada a la intimidad de su ex maestro, pero ahora que lo veía en todo su esplendor y completamente despierto… no pudo evitar pensar en todo el placer que le esperaba.

Su cara ardió como el mismo infierno al darse cuenta que su mirada estaba fija en la intimidad del Hatake. Sus ojos verdes subieron rápidamente, mirando con vergüenza el ojo negro de aquel sensual hombre.

Su respiración se había vuelto más agitada de lo que estaba, ¡vaya que tenía ganas de hacer aquello! Pero sólo porque era él. Sólo porque era Kakashi quien podía excitarla de tal manera.

Le sonrió dulcemente y acarició sus fuertes hombros con suavidad, para luego abrazarse al cuello níveo del peligris.

El jounin abrió gentilmente sus temblorosas piernas, para acomodarse entre ellas. Y sus grandes manos se posaron en sus caderas.

Sus respiraciones cálidas y agitadas se volvían a encontrar. Ambos corazones latían frenéticamente en las cajas torácicas de cada uno. Y sus miradas llenas de sentimientos estaban fijas en los pozos del otro.

-Sakura…- murmuró Kakashi roncamente, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

La pelirosa sonrió aún más, jamás había visto la faceta dulce del peligris… y le encantaba, sobre todo porque sólo ella podía verla.

Se abrazó más fuerte al cuello masculino, juntando aún más sus cuerpos calientes.

Y entonces lo besó. Con amor y ternura, disfrutando de esos suaves labios… aceptando su petición.

Lentamente el peligris fue entrando en ella, conteniendo con fuerza sobre humana su lado más salvaje. No quería hacerle mal a su preciosa pelirosa.

Pero inevitablemente lo hizo, rompiendo aquella fina barrera que la hacía pura.

Un leve gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, y unas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

Kakashi dejó de moverse, esperando a que el dolor pasara y que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus ojos, el dolor era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Pero poco a poco iba pasando, mientras sentía los relajantes besos del peligris en su cuello y en su hombro.

La sensación era extraña, nueva. Pero a la vez tan excitante. Sentía su intimidad completamente ocupada por Kakashi. Tan, tan caliente…

Bajó con algo de timidez sus pequeñas manos, acariciando con deleite la gran espalda del jounin; mientras le besaba sensualmente el cuello.

Kakashi supuso que ya podía comenzar a moverse… igualmente, poco y nada faltaba para que su autocontrol se perdiera definitivamente.

Se separó un poco de ella y besó con amor y pasión aquellos rosados labios, mientras empezaba con el lento vaivén de sus caderas.

Quiso ser gentil, suave y dulce… pero los jadeantes gemidos de Sakura contra sus labios, la ardiente estreches dentro de ella, y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo con fervor en nada lo ayudaron.

Se aferró más fuerte a aquellas calientes caderas, marcando un ritmo rápido y salvaje, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con una mujer.

Y tal vez su ex alumna no era la primera con quien tenía relaciones, pero definitivamente estaba seguro que era la primera con quien hacía el amor. Porque jamás, jamás sintió aquel torbellino de sensaciones por un mujer.

Su boca volvió a ocuparse de ese dulce y fino cuello, dejando ardientes y húmedas marcas en la tersa piel de la kunoichi. Ella era suya.

Los excitantes gemidos de la pelirosa golpeaban de lleno en su oído, llenándolo de un fuerte y sofocante calor por dentro.

Las contorneadas piernas femeninas se enredaron en su cadera, buscando que el contacto sea aún más profundo, más cercano.

Sus instintos más bajos afloraron ante aquello, ¿cómo poder no hacerlo teniendo a semejante mujer jadeando con placer debajo tuyo?

Demente. Había que ser demente.

Su rápido vaivén se volvió frenético. Sexy. Caliente. Lujurioso. Salvaje. Imparable… incomparable.

-Ka… K-Kakashi…- gimió Sakura mientras buscaba sus labios. –T-te... a-amo…- confesó jadeante, sonrojada, mirándolo con deseo y vergüenza.

Entonces el jounin no lo resistió más, esa imagen había sido demasiado.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la suave y caliente piel de la pelirosa, embistiéndola con todo su lado más salvaje y pasional; escuchando los dulces gemidos de su amada pelirosa.

Las femeninas piernas se aferraron más fuerte en su cadera, y empezó a sentir aquel ardiente interior más estrecho.

Una oleada de sensualidad los golpeó a ambos, produciendo un dulce y exquisito espasmo en ambos cuerpos calientes.

-Sakura…- gimió roncamente en su oído el peligris.

Y sintió algo cálido llenar su ya no virgen intimidad.

Sonrió aún respirando agitadamente, mientras Kakashi salía lentamente de ella y se acostaba a su lado en el cómodo colchón.

Los tapó a ambos con la suave sábana, y la abrazó protectoramente sin querer dejarla ir.

Sus respiraciones lentamente fueron calmándose, y aún sentían en sus cuerpos ese agobiante calor interior aunque la tormenta de afuera era todo lo contrario.

Sakura no podía borrar su gran sonrisa, de alegría y satisfacción. Sólo en sus más remotos sueños podía haber pasado aquello, pero eso no era un sueño.

Sintió los suaves labios del Hatake besar su frente con cariño, bajando hasta besar su colorada mejilla, para después probar una vez más su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Quién diría que Hatake Kakashi podía ser tan dulce?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa, disfrutando de tan tiernas caricias.

-Ummm…- musitó el jounin, dejando un último beso en su hombro. –Sólo con vos…- musitó mirándola a los ojos.

Sonrió aún más si es que podía, ¡Kakashi era tan tierno!

Besó rápidamente aquellos dulces labios masculinos, y acarició con deleite ese rostro tan lindo que siempre ocultaba la malvada máscara.

Delineó suavemente y con cuidado la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del peligris, imaginando lo mucho que debía haberle dolido… no sólo físicamente, sino también emocional por haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

Elevó un poco su cabeza y le dio un cariñoso beso sobre aquel pozo rojo, sorprendiendo y maravillando al Hatake.

-Ummm…- musitó el jounin, disfrutando de tan cálidos tratos. -¿Quién hubiera pensado que la irascible Haruno Sakura podía ser tan dulce?- preguntó divertido, arqueando sus ojitos.

-¡Ey!- exclamó la médica en forma de queja. -¡Yo siempre fui dulce!- se defendió ofendida.

-Ummm… Naruto no opina lo mismo.- comentó burlón el peligris, sonriendo con diversión.

Sakura se quedó completamente embobada ante tan espectacular imagen, ¡esa sonrisa podía enamorar a cualquier persona!

Pero al ver una ceja gris levantarse sorprendida y algo confundida, retomó su charla.

-É-Él se lo buscó…- dijo apenada, corriendo la mirada.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió un poco más, y se dedicó a fortalecer aquel cálido abrazo, juntando más sus cuerpos.

Inspiró el dulce aroma de su ex alumna, deleitándolo. Acarició suavemente su pequeña espalda, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ligeramente.

Quería asegurarse que eso no era un sueño. Que de verdad le había hecho el amor a la mujer que creía inalcanzable.

Tenía que cerciorarse que ahora estaba con ella. Sintiendo su inconfundible fragancia, su única piel tan suave, su sensual cuerpo debajo de sus brazos…

-Kakashi…- escuchó esa voz que sólo podía pertenecerle a ella.

-Ummm…- musitó para que prosiguiera.

-¿D-de verdad… b-besaste a Iruka-sensei?- escuchó su tímida pregunta.

Entonces sonrió, mirando aquellos pozos verdes que lo miraban con pena e impaciencia, y una pizca de miedo. Además de ese infaltable adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sí. Sin duda alguna, eso era real. Aquello no era un sueño.

Y Sakura lo amaba.

-No. Afortunadamente te fuiste antes de que lo hiciera.- contestó con notable alivio el Hatake.

La kunoichi lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Ibas a besarlo de verdad?- le preguntó incrédula, con sus ojos verdes abiertos ligeramente.

-Claro…- respondió con obviedad el jounin.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó apenada, pero curiosa la pelirosa.

El peligris sonrió dulcemente, como pocas veces hacía.

-Sólo por vos…- musitó, acariciando la colorada mejilla femenina. –Haría cualquier cosa por vos, Sakura…- dijo con seguridad, mirándola fijamente.

La pelirosa sintió como su corazón se llenaba de ternura al verlo así, tan dulce y sincero, y palpitó fuertemente contento.

-Yo también haría cualquier cosa por vos, Kakashi…- le dijo sonriendo cariñosamente.

Pero entonces vio como el brillo en el vago ojo del Hatake cambiaba… tornándose ¿pícaro?

-¿_Cualquier_ cosa?- preguntó en voz baja el jounin, acariciando la cintura femenina.

Ella rió coqueta.

-Sí, _cualquier_ cosa…- respondió con una provocativa mirada la pelirosa.

Vio como aquellos labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa, tan sexy…

-Ummm… ¿sabes?- musitó suavemente el jounin, acomodándose sobre ella una vez más.

–Hay una escena en el Icha Icha con la cual siempre soñé recrear con vos…- comentó besando lenta y sensualmente el cuello femenino.

-Mmm…- suspiró con placer la pelirosa, acariciando la grisácea cabellera de su ex sensei.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó disfrutando de aquello labios tan expertos.

Kakashi se alejó lentamente de la piel de su pelirosa, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por dejar de hacerlo.

-El paciente y su enfermera…- contestó con voz seductora el peligris, mirando profundamente aquellos pozos verdes.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco ante esa poderosa mirada, mas la idea no le desagradó.

Le sonrió sensualmente a su sexy peligris exasperante, y con movimientos hechizantes se posicionó sobre él.

-Paciente Hatake…- susurró en el oído masculino, besando su cuello, la fuerte mandíbula… y se alejó dejándolo con las ganas de besarlo.

Posó su dedo índice en los calientes labios del peligris, indicándole que ninguna palabra saliera de ellos.

-Veamos cómo estás…- musitó con una pícara mirada en sus orbes verdes, sonriendo coquetamente.

Besó con hambre los labios de su amado exasperante jounin, mientras que sus manos empezaban a repartir caricias a lo largo y ancho de ese cuerpo tallado por los Dioses.

Kakashi sonrió mentalmente al ver a su ya no tan tímida Sakura besarlo y tocarlo de aquella excitante y sugestiva manera, empezando a sentir el calor quemarlo por dentro.

Una de sus grandes manos se posó en la ardiente cadera femenina, y la otra subió para acariciar la delicada espalda de su querida pelirosa.

Ya sabía que era ella. Que era real. Pero sentía la necesidad de tocarla para asegurarse… Después de todo lo que había pasado, aún le parecía un sueño.

No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que vivió.

Su gran metida de pata, el hecho de hacerle creer a ella que era gay, pedirle ayuda a Iruka; salir con él, vivir con él, y casi besarlo… Todo por Sakura.

Por Sakura su vida despreocupada y sin problemas había dado un giro de 180º

Y sólo por Sakura, volvería a hacerlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
